Back to the start
by MusaRiven125
Summary: SEQUEL TO I THINK I LOVE YOU. Musa and Riven got badly injured in a forest. they got cursed so they lost their memories and don't remember each other. Musa and Riven finds themselves in earth but far away from each other. in reality, they are still in the forest injured. Will they be able to break the curse and save their love for each other in time? before its too late?
1. Chapter 1: revenge

**Back to the start**

**This story is the sequel to ****I think I love you****. This is 7 months after what happened in the last chapter in I think I love you.**

Chapter 1: Revenge

"Girls! I am so bored!" Stella complained as she sat down on the couch.  
"Me too Stella" Bloom frowned. Musa, Tecna, Flora and Aisha came in and sat with them.  
"The holiday starts on Monday" Flora confirmed.  
"Yay! That's in 2 days!" Stella squealed as she jumped around.  
"There's something to do Stell. Jump around!" Bloom laughed.  
"Or…we can call the boys?" Musa suggested.  
"Yes!" All of the winx said in excitement. 

"Who's going to call their boyfriend?" Flora asked.  
"Hmm…since Musa and Riven just got together a few months ago, and it was Musa's idea, Musa will!" Stella smirked.  
"Umm…I'm too nervous! no!" Musa hesitated.  
"Please!" Stella begged. "Fine!" Musa mumbled and picked up her phone. She dialled Riven's number.  
"Musa?"  
"Hey Riv"  
"Hey what's up?"  
"Well, me and the girls were just wondering…can you and the guys come here? We are so bored!"  
"You want us to come there coz you're bored?"  
"Yeah please?"  
"Fine. Bye"  
"bye"

"Yes! The guys are coming!" Stella giggled.  
"They should be here in about…hmm…2 minutes" informed Tecna.  
"Should we go shopping with them?" Stella grinned.  
"NO!" Aisha, Tecna and Flora shouted.  
"I am so surprised Musa didn't say No!" Stella smirked.  
"Oh umm…I definitely don't want to go shopping" Musa said as she walked towards the door.  
"Then why didn't you say no?" Aisha asked.

"Oh! Because I-"Musa said but got interrupted when the door opened.  
"Boo!" Riven shouted.  
"Ahhhh!" Musa screamed and fell to the floor.  
"Hahaha" Everybody laughed and fell on the floor. They were laughing their head off. Musa glared at Riven. Riven held his hand out but Musa didn't accept. She stood up and stomped off into her room. Everybody stopped laughing and looked at Musa's dorm door. Everybody stared at Riven which made him go inside Musa's room. He closed the door behind him and saw Musa lying in her bed with her eyes closed.

"M-Musa?" Riven stuttered. He approached Musa and tapped her shoulder. He kept saying her name but she didn't answer. It looked like she was unconscious.  
"Musa! Answer me!" Riven panicked and shook her. Riven began to panic really badly. He was about to stand up when he felt Musa's hand grab his wrist.  
"Muahhahaha!" Musa laughed loudly. Riven fell in Musa's bed.  
"God! I was so worried!" Riven sighed. Musa calmed down a bit and looked at him.  
"I am never going to forgive you for that!" Riven glared at Musa.  
"I am never going to forgive you for what you did earlier! You embarrassed me in front of everybody!" Musa mumbled and turned away.

"Yeah! But I really thought you were hurt or something!" Riven muttered.  
"But you embarrassed me and the trick I did on you was only between us!" Musa said angrily but giggled a bit.  
"Fine! Sorry for what I did but I care about you and when I saw you lying in your bed not moving I was so worried and my heart ached" Riven sighed and closed his eyes. Musa turned around.  
"Musa, I embarrassed you in front of everybody. I'm sorry for that. But just like when we were best friends, we like to joke around and make each other angry. That's what we do for fun. Just because we are a couple now doesn't mean we don't joke around anymore" Riven said and looked at Musa.

Musa leaned in and pressed her lips on his lips. Riven responded and wrapped his arms around her. Musa wrapped her arms around Riven's neck.  
"You're so sweet sometimes" Musa smiled.  
"I am still angry that you did that trick" Riven mumbled.  
"Hey! I am still angry that you did that stupid trick on me!" Musa muttered. She turned around and crossed her arms.  
"Oh come on! I'm sorry!" Riven apologized.  
"No!" Musa said angrily.

"Please Muse" Riven said with hope in his eyes. He kissed Musa on the cheek and his kisses ran down her neck. Musa let out a soft moan and turned around.  
"You're a jerk!" Musa glared at Riven. "And that's why I love you so much!" Musa pulled him for a hug and when Riven was about to kiss Musa, she pressed her index finger on his lips.  
"I am still angry! How am I supposed to leave this room when the others are outside?" Musa said.  
"We could stay in your room for the day" Riven suggested.  
"Oh yeah? Do you mean forever?" Musa joked.  
"That would be good…spending my whole life in this room with you" Riven chuckled.

"Musa! We promise we won't laugh! Anyway, we laughed when you tricked Riven!" Musa and Riven heard a voice which they immediately guessed it was Stella's.  
"Stella! We told you not to tell them!" Another voice was heard near the door which was Bloom's.  
"Yeah! Musa will never come out now!" Aisha grunted.  
"Oh sorry…Musa! I promise we won't go shopping if you come out!" Stella shouted.  
"Should we go?" Musa asked Riven.  
"Wait a second. Guys! We're not coming out!" Riven yelled.  
"What?" Musa said with a confused expression.  
"Shh…One…" Riven grinned.

"You better come out Musa!" Aisha shouted.  
"And Riven!" Brandon yelled.  
"No!" Riven moaned.  
"Two…" Riven smirked.  
"Damn! You need to come out now! We need to go somewhere!" Bloom groaned.  
"Or we'll be late!" Stella added.  
"I bet it's shopping" Musa whispered to Riven.  
"We will barge in now!" Aisha shouted and all of the winx and specialists pushed the door.

"Three" Riven smirked and went to the door and opened it which made everybody fall down on the floor.  
"Revenge! That's for laughing at me and Musa!" Riven chuckled.

**Hey guys! I hope you'll like the first chapter of back to the start. I'm sorry it isn't that good at the moment but it will get better soon. I am a bit busy with school so I will post next chapter as soon as I can. Please review if you like it! Thanks xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: the accident

**Back to the start**

Chapter 2: The accident

"Three" Riven smirked and went to the door and opened it which made everybody fall down on the floor.  
"Revenge! That's for laughing at me and Musa!" Riven chuckled.  
"Ugh!" Everybody mumbled and tried to get up. Musa walked towards Riven.  
"Whoa! Haha!" Musa laughed.  
"This is so not funny!" Stella mumbled as she stood up.  
"It kind of is!" Helia smiled. Musa and Riven smirked and then left the room. 

"What are we going to do then?" Sky asked as he helped Bloom up.  
"Shopping, Since Musa and Riven didn't come out when I asked them to. Instead, they did a trick on us so it makes it worse" Stella smirked.  
"NO!" Everybody groaned. 

The Winx and Specialists went outside.  
"Where are we going?" Timmy asked.  
"Hmm…we are going shopping in Solaria!" Stella smiled.  
"Can we use a portal to go there?" Tecna asked.  
"Ok!" Stella said and made a portal. "Step in guys!" Stella said. Everybody stepped in the portal and found themselves in front of lots of shops.  
"Wow!" Bloom smiled.

"Let's go to the biggest store ever!" Stella pointed to the biggest one they saw. They all ran to the store and went in. there were literally a million clothes.  
"This is going to take forever!" Brandon groaned.  
"One hour of my life wasted on this" Riven moaned.  
"Times that by 3 or 5" Stella smirked. "Ughh!" all of the boys and Aisha and Tecna groaned. The others were quiet.  
"Girls, you have to buy bikinis coz we are going to the beach soon" Stella chuckled.  
"Let's split up!" Helia smiled.

The winx and specialists split up into couples. Everybody started walking except Musa and Riven.  
"Do you even like shopping?" Riven asked.  
"Hmm…sometimes" Musa replied and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Don't be angry all the time. I know I can cheer you up. I will try to make this shopping trip better for you" Musa smirked.  
"Hmm…you kind of already have" Riven chuckled and pulled Musa closer to him.  
"It will get better" Musa smirked and walked towards some clothes.

"In the meantime, you can enjoy a show of…hmm…" Musa wondered.  
"A show of you?" Riven asked. Musa nodded.  
"Whoa! This store is awesome! The changing rooms are massive!" Musa grinned. Musa picked out clothes while Riven stood beside her, bored.  
"Which bikini you think I should buy?" Musa asked Riven. She held two sets of bikinis. They were both red but one of them reveals more.  
"I like this one coz it will show more of your body" Riven smirked as he pointed to the too-revealing one.  
"Hmm…okay" Musa smiled.

Musa chose a lot of clothes and decided to try some of them on.  
"Come on!" Musa said as she pulled Riven near the changing rooms.  
"I will get changed so you have to hold theses and you wait outside" Musa demanded.  
"Why can't I wait inside?" Riven frowned. "Brandon went in the changing room with Stella"  
"Wait, their allowed to do that?" Musa asked.  
"Yes! Didn't you read that sign that says more than one person is allowed to enter the changing room?" Riven questioned.  
"Now I have. And no, you can't come in" Musa smirked and entered the changing room.

Musa came out of the changing room and giggled when she saw Riven's eyes widening. She wore a red tank top like shirt that revealed her stomach and she wore a very short mini skirt that was red.  
"Whoa! You look hot!" riven chuckled.  
"Hmm… I don't know…I sometimes wear miniskirts but I only wore it this time coz it's hot outside" Musa explained.  
"Buy it" Riven said. Musa nodded. Musa kept on changing the outfits and eventually bought exactly 8 items of clothing.

Musa and Riven saw the winx and specialists and they went out of the store. The specialists did buy swimming trunks.  
"Guys I'm exhausted" Brandon said.  
"Me too. We spent more than 3 hours in that store" Sky sighed."  
"I don't want to go to the beach now" Helia said  
"Me too" Everybody except Stella agreed.

"But…everybody loves the beach! Ok fine! I am tired too" Stella admitted.  
"Let's just have dinner!" Bloom suggested. Everybody nodded. They stopped at a restaurant.  
"This is the most romantic restaurant guys! They have tables for two" Stella smiled. They went in the restaurant and sat in couples.

"Riven I think we should stop joking around. Like what happened earlier" Musa said.  
"Yeah" Riven agreed. "I'm sorry that I started it"  
"It's okay. Anyway, the tricks always end up in a fight and I hate fighting" Musa explained.  
"Me too" Riven smiled. They all ate and went back to Alfea. Musa and Riven decided to take a walk.  
"The midnight blue sky is beautiful! Just like the stars." Musa smiled.  
"You are more beautiful than the sky Muse" Riven grinned. Musa bushed. Musa and Riven sat down on the ground and hugged. They stared at the sky.

"Musa?" Riven asked. "Hmm?" Musa whispered.  
"I loved you ever since I met you. Of course, when we were very young I didn't know what love was but I really liked you. I believed someday we would be together and we are. I am so happy that we're together. I kept on thinking about this. I actually fell in love with my best friend" Riven smiled.  
"I love my best friend" Musa grinned.  
"Are you still angry about the trick?" Riven asked. Musa nodded. 

"Oh" Riven frowned. Musa smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.  
"No I'm not angry" Musa whispered in his ear. Her blue eyes looked into his violet ones. Riven kissed Musa on the lips. Musa closed her eyes and responded. Riven's hand ran up her body. They kissed passionately for 2 minutes until they both pulled away.

"You are the best boyfriend ever" Musa smiled.  
"Even though I am stubborn, hot-headed and get angry easily?" Riven asked.  
"Hey I'm the same. But what I love is your love. You care about me and you love me. That's all that matters. We are both stubborn. We are sometimes ignorant. We get angry easily but we always joke around afterwards. We are naughty and we like to make fun of people. We are alike and that's why we're perfect for each other" Musa grinned.  
"I am so happy that you bumped into me when we were three" Riven smiled.  
"Oh and I forgot to tell you, you are such a good kisser!" Musa smirked.

**Riven p.o.v**

"I practise…" I said. Musa got a bit startled. "I practise with my girlfriend. How to be a good kisser. And you are good as well" I chuckled.  
"Should we go now?" Musa asked. I nodded. Me and Musa stood up. Suddenly, Musa tripped on a stone and rolled down the rocky hill. Musa screamed in pain. The rocks were hitting against her body and almost crushing it.  
"Musa!" I yelled and felt someone's hand on my back. I was about to turn around but somebody pushed me down the hill. Musa's head hit a big rock and her screaming stopped.

I was rolling down the hill but there were several big rocks that were rolling on top of me. My body hurts like hell. Then I hit my head on a rock really hard. It also happened to Musa. I tried to get up but my body won't let me. Then I lost my consciousness…

**I hope you'll like this chapter! I will post next chapter as soon as I can. Please review thanks xxx find out in the next chapter what happens next…**

**I just want to say, Musa and Riven are getting married at the end and having children :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Separate forever

**Back to the start**

Chapter 3: Separate forever

"Should we go now?" Musa asked. I nodded. Me and Musa stood up. Suddenly, Musa tripped on a stone and rolled down the rocky hill. Musa screamed in pain. The rocks were hitting against her body and almost crushing it.  
"Musa!" I yelled and felt someone's hand on my back. I was about to turn around but somebody pushed me down the hill. Musa's head hit a big rock and her screaming stopped.

I was rolling down the hill but there were several big rocks that were rolling on top of me. My body hurts like hell. Then I hit my head on a rock really hard. It also happened to Musa. I tried to get up but my body won't let me. Then I lost my consciousness…

I woke up to find myself in a cave. I think it is a cave. All around me was black, like it's an illusion. I could only see black around me. There was nothing in sight. Then I saw Musa. She was lying on the ground unconscious. My head hurt so much. I remembered I was bleeding when I hit my head on that rock so I touched my head. it wasn't bleeding. What's going on?

I decided to get up and help Musa but suddenly, I heard footsteps. I then saw a figure of a woman in the shadows. I assumed that woman is somehow evil so I ran to Musa and picked her up. She was in my arms. "Put her down immediately!" the woman demanded. _No way am I doing that! _I thought.  
"Sorry but no" I said and began walking away. I had no idea where I was going because I couldn't see a thing. All I saw was black walls.  
"Oh you will never be able to get out of here young man" The woman smirked.  
"Try me" I chuckled and began walking again. Then my head began to hurt again. It wasn't like a normal head ache.

I fell to the ground and dropped Musa. I didn't have strength to get up. Musa began to move a bit and finally her eyes opened to reveal those beautiful dark blue eyes. I was relieved to find out she was okay.  
"Riven? Where are we?" Musa asked weakly. I smiled and reached out for her.  
"I don't know where we are but I am more concerned about you. Are you okay?" I questioned.  
"Yes. Are you okay?" she smiled and asked. I nodded. I wasn't really okay.  
"Oh not for long!" the woman chuckled.

"Who are you?!" Musa demanded an answer. She stood up and had this angry expression.  
"Oh that doesn't matter. You should be more concerned about him" the woman pointed to me. I then felt pain again. I tried my best not to show it. "Stop it now!" Musa shouted with tears in her eyes. She was going to run towards me but then she fell down. My heart broke when I saw her in pain.  
"SIRENIX!" Musa shouted. Then I saw nothing happen. She couldn't transform.  
"Crap!" Musa hissed and glared at the mysterious woman.

"You will be sorry for doing that!" the woman smirked and flew towards me. She was getting so close. I still couldn't move at all. I did manage to lean on a wall and sit up.  
"Hello handsome young man" the woman smiled evilly and touched my chin.  
"Don't touch him!" Musa glared at the woman. It was the scariest glare I have ever seen from Musa. The woman pulled my collar and her lips touched mine. I was so disgusted. I tried to move but can't. I could see Musa's eyes showing hurt and tears fell. It must have been a terrible experience watching it. I used all my strength to push the woman and I succeeded. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted at her.  
"Oh your are so lucky to kiss me. I am the most beautiful woman in the world" the woman said and walked away. I grunted. Yeah right. Musa's way more beautiful than that woman. She is nothing compared to Musa.  
"Musa!" I whispered and Musa looked up. She was still crying. I scooted over to her and hugged her. I can move now, I think the spell doesn't work anymore.  
"Shh…it's okay. I'm sorry" I soothed. I hugged her tighter and buried my face in her hair.  
"It's not your fault. it's her fault" Musa sobbed. She looked at me and pecked me on the lips quickly.

"Why are we here? Last thing I remembered was falling down the hill and losing my consciousness" Musa cried.  
"I have no idea why we're here" I whispered.  
"I do" the woman said. Her long black hair swayed in the wind.  
"Oh why do you have to exist? Whoever you are!" I mumbled.  
"You will never know who I am. But I know all about you both. When you both were three years old, you bumped into each other. Then you got separated and you are finally back together. As a couple. Too bad you're going to be separated again" the woman smirked evilly.

"WHAT?!" Musa shouted.  
"That's never going to happen" I said and glared at the woman.  
"Oh I'm afraid it already did. I used a spell that will make you both lose your memories and you will end up in the same planet but very far away from each other" the woman explained and yawned.  
"How?" Musa asked. The woman approached us.  
"Oh I kissed your handsome boyfriend and I happen to have the spell on my lips. And when he kissed you, you got the spell on you as well" The annoying woman smirked. I turned to Musa and saw her face shocked in horror.

"Oh my god!" Musa gasped. Then black stuff started to appear around me and her. It looked like smoke. "The spell is taking effect! Excellent! You will now separate forever! And will never see each other again!" the woman laughed evilly. Her laugh was so loud and horrible. Unlike Musa's laugh which is beautiful and graceful.  
"No! No! MUSA!" I yelled. I was being pulled into a black portal. Musa was being pulled into another black portal.  
"NO RIVEN!" Musa cried and struggled to move as the black smoke carried her into the portal.

"I love you" I whispered. Musa heard it because she has a very good hearing. She is the fairy of music.  
"I love you too" Musa whispered and tears fell down her eyes. A single tear ran down my cheek. I will never see Musa again…

**Musa p.o.v**

I opened my eyes and found myself on a bed. Where the hell am I? The biggest question is: Who am I? I began to panic and worry. My head hurts so much! What happened? Why am I in here? I breathed heavily and started to cry. My body and head hurts so much. Why?  
"Shh…it's okay I'm here" a man soothed and kissed my forehead. He hugged me and smiled slightly. Who the hell is he? I don't know him…

**Hey guys! I hope you'll like this chapter. I will post next chapter as soon as I can. Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. Find out in the next chapter who the man is! Thanks for reading and please review xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: I have a girlfriend?

**Back to the start**

Chapter 4: I have a girlfriend?

**Musa p.o.v**

I opened my eyes and found myself on a bed. Where the hell am I? The biggest question is: Who am I? I began to panic and worry. My head hurts so much! What happened? Why am I in here? I breathed heavily and started to cry. My body and head hurts so much. Why?  
"Shh…it's okay I'm here" a man soothed and kissed my forehead. He hugged me and smiled slightly. Who the hell is he? I don't know him…

"Who are you?" I asked. He had a confused expression.  
"What do you mean Musa? I'm your boyfriend" he replied.  
"You're not my boyfriend! I don't have a boyfriend!" I shouted but I tried to stay calm.  
"And who's Musa?" I questioned.  
"What are you talking about? You are Musa. My girlfriend" he explained.  
"What? I-I can't remember anything" I sobbed and tears ran down my cheeks. What happened? I don't know who I am, how I got here and who this man is. I am so messed up.

I felt the man's strong arms wrap around me. He hugged me and stroked my back.  
"Shh…don't worry. You are in a hospital because you suddenly fainted when we were in the park" the man whispered. I fainted in the park? I can't remember any of that!  
"I don't know what happened to you Musa. Why can't you remember anything?" he asked. He was kind and gentle to me so I decided to trust him a bit. After all, he is my boyfriend. At least that was what he told me. I calmed down a bit and leaned my head on his chest. I still don't know his name yet so I wanted to ask.

"What's your name?" I questioned. He smiled sweetly and touched my cheek. He wiped my tears.  
"Max" he smiled. I smiled back. He has short black hair and white skin. (Max's hair looks like Roy's hair but black) He is handsome and I liked his brown eyes. He is quite muscular too. He moved closer to me. He was about to kiss me but I stopped him when I pressed my finger on his lips.  
"Sorry. Max. But I am still not sure about this. I just woke up and didn't know who I was. I'm still not sure who I am and whether I can trust you" I smiled slightly.  
"I understand" he grinned.

**Riven p.o.v**

I opened my eyes and felt soft lips on mine. I pulled away and coughed out water. Why did I just do that? I was all soaking wet. I saw a beautiful woman on top of me. She was smiling. I was in a forest, next to a lake.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why the hell am I here and who are you?" I asked harshly. I don't even know this woman and her lips were on mine!  
"What are you talking about Riven?" the woman asked. Who is Riven?  
"Look, I don't know who you are and I don't even know who I am. Can you please tell me who I am, who you are and why I'm here?" I asked.

"I really don't know why you are asking who I am and who you are! You know who you are Riven!" she told me.  
"I'm Riven?" I asked and sat up. I leaned against a tree and decided to ask her some questions.  
"My head hurts a lot. What's going on?" I questioned as I rubbed my head. It hurt a lot.  
"Oh Riven! Are you okay? I was so worried when you drowned in the lake. Why didn't you swim up?" she said.  
"I drowned in a lake?" I grunted. That explains why I am wet and why her lips were on mine. The woman nodded.

"I am so glad you're okay Riven" she smiled.  
"You are?" I asked with a confused expression. She has long, light brown hair. (Like Flora's).She has amber eyes and white skin. She was kind of beautiful.  
"I am Kate. Your girlfriend" she replied. My girlfriend? I have a girlfriend?  
"I don't have a girlfriend and I don't know you" I said.  
"You must have forgotten me because you drowned. Sometimes it can make you confused" she explained. I stood up and walked away. I don't even know where I was going.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked. She stood up.  
"You can't remember anything so where are you going?" Kate smirked.  
"I don't know. I just…can't remember anything and I find that stupid. I am so lost!" I laughed.  
"I just woke up and didn't know anything about myself" I frowned.  
"Riven. I know you're confused and stuff but you have to trust me. I am your girlfriend. Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Umm…I really don't know. But for now, I think I trust you" I smiled slightly. She jumped up and hugged me. She pecked me on the lips quickly and pulled away. I still don't know her so I shouldn't have let her do that.  
"Sorry…umm…Kate for not remembering anything. I just woke up and found myself here" I said.  
"Where were you before? You were with me the whole time" she said.  
"I really don't know. I don't know anything about me" I told her and frowned.  
"Don't worry Riven. You're just confused. It will be okay" she assured me.

I stood up and she did too. "Can you tell me how we met?"

**Tecna p.o.v**

I was with my friends at Alfea. I then noticed Musa and Riven weren't here yet and it's already very late. They should be here an hour ago.  
"Hey guys, where is Musa and Riven?" I asked everybody. Everybody then had worried looks.  
"We don't know. I haven't seen Riven ever since he and Musa went somewhere" Brandon explained.  
"Oh no! They might be in danger. I'm so worried" Flora gasped.  
"Don't worry Flora. They are strong and they can face any danger ahead of them" Helia smiled slightly. Flora nodded.

"But I'm worried. I think I will try to find them with my person-finder devise" I said and went to my desk. Timmy followed me.  
"I will help Tecna" Timmy smiled. I smiled.  
"Oh I hope they're okay" Bloom whispered. I used the devise and described Musa and Riven. It showed nothing. I started to get very worried.  
"Timmy, there is something blocking me from finding them. It is as if they don't exist" I explained.  
"Oh no!" Stella gasped.

"What's blocking you from finding them?" Sky asked.  
"An unknown curse" I replied.  
"How are we going to find them now?!" Stella cried.  
"We have to tell Ms. Faragonda. Musa and Riven might be in danger!" Aisha said and ran out of the room. Me and the others followed her. We entered Ms. Faragonda's office.  
"Ms. Faragonda, we have some bad news" Bloom started.  
"We can't find Musa and Riven" Stella continued.

"What do you mean?" Ms. Faragonda asked. I could tell she was beginning to worry.  
"All of us went shopping today and we ate in a restaurant. After we finished, Musa and Riven told us they wanted to go for a walk somewhere. They told us they'll be back in an hour but it has been three hours. They should've been back three hours ago but they are not here" I explained.  
"They might be in danger" Bloom frowned.  
"I used the people-finding devise but an unknown curse is blocking me from finding them" I told Ms. Faragonda. 

"Girls, and boys, we must find them. If an unknown curse is blocking you from finding them then they are in danger" Ms. F informed us.  
"Oh no!" everybody gasped.  
"I don't get it. They were having a walk and now they are in danger. How?" Brandon asked.  
"Someone must have put a spell on them. But who?" Ms. Faragonda wondered.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I will post next chapter soon. Please review or favourite, thanks xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet kiss

**Back to the start**

Chapter 5: Sweet kiss

**Riven p.o.v**

"Can you tell me how we met?" I asked.  
"I would love to" Kate smiled. We walked to the park and sat on a bench.  
"We met in high school. I was about sixteen years old and you were too. We were actually best friends. We were with some other friends and we were in a group. It was so funny yet cute. We got closer and closer until one night, we played truth or dare altogether. Ariana asked me: Truth or Dare? I replied 'dare' I prefer dares more than truths. Everybody in the group was giggling. After a few minutes, they finally made up their mind. Their dare was so unexpected. They dared me to kiss you on the lips for a minute" Kate grinned.

"So you did kiss me?" I asked. Kate nodded.  
"You were as nervous as me. We refused because we are only friends. At the end, we got so annoyed and just got on with it. And now we're a couple" Kate explained.  
"Wow. We got closer and became a couple?" I grinned.  
"Yes. I am so glad they dared me to do that coz I am so happy being with you" Kate said.  
"Kate, I still don't remember anything. What planet are we in anyway?" I asked.  
"We are in earth. And more specifically, we're in America" Kate answered.

"America? What about the other magical planets?" I said. "Wait, do you have magic?"  
"Yes! Of course! I am the fairy of water and I go to a fairy college" Kate told me.  
"Do you go to Alfea?" I questioned.  
"No, but I go to another fairy college. I have a long summer holiday so I decided to come here. You came with me so that we could spend our holiday together" Kate blushed. I nodded.  
I trust her a bit now.  
"Where are we staying?" I asked.  
"You and I bought a small house before the holidays" Kate replied.

"Ok" I said.  
"Should we eat in a restaurant? I am so hungry!" Kate asked. "Yes me too"

**Musa p.o.v**

Me and Max went outside. I just left the hospital and I feel a lot better now. I still didn't know what country we are in but I am guessing we are somewhere in earth. Max led me to a car and I just went in. It was an awesome and expensive black car.  
"Max, where are we?" I asked.  
"We are in England" Max replied as he put his seat belt on. "Oh" I sighed. 

"Where are we going?" I questioned.  
"You will see. We came to earth for a holiday and I decided we could stay in a small house I bought last year. We have a few weeks out of college so we could spend the time together" Max explained.  
"Ok Max" I smiled. He is a kind man and I think I can trust him. What makes me worried is that I've only known him for a few hours even though he says we've known each other since we were sixteen. I still don't know him.

"Before we go home, do you want to grab something to eat?" Max questioned. I nodded. I was really hungry ever since I woke up in the hospital. We went in a restaurant and ordered our food. When we finished, we went to the small house. It hasn't got much stuff in it but it looked nice.  
"Musa, I know something weird has happened to you which made you forget about everything including me so I will sleep in a separate room" Max smiled.  
"Umm…okay. Thanks for understanding me. I still don't know you because of something that happened but I trust you a bit" I grinned.

I opened a wardrobe which has some of my clothes in. I changed into my pyjamas and went to bed. Max slept on another bed in the room next to mine. I am so terrified because of everything. I am not sure how to feel about this. I tried to sleep but couldn't. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

The next day…  
I woke up and went to the living room. I saw Max sitting on the couch watching TV.  
"Good morning Max" I smiled as I sat down on the couch.  
"Morning princess" Max grinned. "Did you sleep well last night?"  
"No, not really. I just…I-I am worried" I stuttered. Max had a confused expression.  
"Why?" he asked. He wrapped his arm around me for a hug.  
"I don't know why" I answered as I hugged him back.  
"Musa, I think it's because of yesterday. Don't worry. I know you just woke up yesterday without knowing what had happened to you, but remember I'm still here for you even though you don't remember me" Max soothed.

"You're right. I have to trust you. You are my boyfriend" I smiled slightly. I kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "I am going to take a shower" I said as I went to the bathroom. I actually lied a bit. I am not sure I trust him even though I think I do. I don't know how to feel about all of this. I shook my head and tried to forget that thought. Max is kind. I am sure I can trust him. After I showered, Max showered too.  
"Where are we going today?" I asked.  
"Anything you want to do beautiful" Max smiled.  
"We can watch a film" I suggested. Max nodded. We went in the car to go to the cinemas.

**Riven p.o.v  
**

After Kate and I ate in a restaurant, we went near a hill. It was now night time. Me and Kate sat down on a bench. The beautiful midnight blue sky had bright stars dotted on it. It reminded me of something. Or someone. I don't know who. It's the colour that reminds me of someone. It's not Kate because her hair is light brown. I was lost in my thoughts until Kate leaned her head on my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I kind of felt sorry for her. It's not her fault I can't remember her. If I still remembered her then I would show more affection towards her. I decided to wrap my arms around her body.

She is a beautiful girl. I loved her amber eyes that nearly match her hair.  
"Riven, I love you so much but I understand you can't remember anything" Kate frowned and pushed my arms away. "So you don't have to show love or affection towards me" she continued. She turned around so that her back was facing my face.  
"Kate I-"  
"Forget it Riven. I am sure you will remember me soon, but I know you don't at the moment" Kate whispered. Her voice getting weaker by every word. I placed my hand near her face and touched her chin. I turned her around and placed my lips on hers.

I know she was surprised at first but then I felt her lips curve up. She was smiling. I kissed her on the lips softly until we both pulled away for air.  
"I never forget your sweet kisses Riv" Kate smiled.

**I hope you'll like this chapter. Sorry there isn't any Musa/Riven moments in this chapter but they will meet each other soon without knowing each other. I am also sorry I posted this chapter late it was because I ran out of ideas. (I usually think of my stories as I write). I usually post a new chapter every two days and I will for the next one. I will post next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for reading it and please favourite, follow or review! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: We're going to America

**Back to the start **

Chapter 6: We're going to America

**Riven p.o.v**

"Riven, I love you so much but I understand you can't remember anything" Kate frowned and pushed my arms away. "So you don't have to show love or affection towards me" she continued. She turned around so that her back was facing my face.  
"Kate I-"  
"Forget it Riven. I am sure you will remember me soon, but I know you don't at the moment" Kate whispered. Her voice getting weaker by every word. I placed my hand near her face and touched her chin. I turned her around and placed my lips on hers.

I know she was surprised at first but then I felt her lips curve up. She was smiling. I kissed her on the lips softly until we both pulled away for air.  
"I never forget your sweet kisses Riv" Kate smiled.  
"You're beautiful tonight. The way the moon glows on your skin makes you even more beautiful" I grinned. Kate laughed and hugged me tightly.  
"We should go home now, it's late" Kate told me and stood up. I stood up as well.

"Kate, do we have a car?" I asked.  
"Yes. That's where we're going. To your car" Kate explained.  
"I have a car?!" I questioned, surprised.  
"Yes Riven! Of course! Silly!" Kate laughed. I liked it when she laughs. It's cute. We walked to my car. Well, Kate said it is my car. My car was a Ferrari and it was red. It was amazing! I drove it to our small house and we went inside the house. It had two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom. I crashed to the couch and closed my eyes. I was very sleepy.  
"Hey Riv" Kate smiled as she sat down next to me.

"I will be sleeping in that room and you will be sleeping in that room" Kate pointed out.  
"We are sleeping in separate rooms at the moment because of that thing that happened to you" Kate explained and went to her room to change. I yawned and went in her room to collect my stuff. When I went inside, I saw Kate only wearing her bra and panties.  
"Ahhhh! God! Riven you scared me!" Kate screamed.  
"Haha sorry" I laughed and closed my eyes.  
"It's not the first time you've seen me in this" Kate giggled. I laughed and took all of my clothes. Kate approached me and pecked me on the lips.

"Good night my love" Kate smirked and smiled in a sexy way.  
"Good night princess" I replied and left the room. All of this didn't feel right to me. Kate kissing me and hugging me. I just don't think it's a right thing to do. Of course, couples do that but I don't feel right. I shook my head to clear that thought. What am I thinking? Kate's a wonderful girl. I just felt like I know another girl even though I don't know her. I went in my room to change and I slept.

**Musa p.o.v**

"What movie should we watch?" Max asked.  
"Hmm…I would like a romantic comedy movie" I smiled.  
"I prefer horror" Max smirked.  
"No! Not horror! Romance and comedy please!" I begged.  
"Fine. Anything for my girlfriend" Max finally agreed which made me jump on him and hug him.  
"You're not giving me one short kiss as a reward for agreeing to watch romantic comedy?" Max frowned.  
"Ok!" I giggled and pecked him on the lips. It was meant to be a short kiss but it grew longer. It was a one minute kiss until I pulled away coz I remembered we are in public.

"Let's watch that romantic comedy!" I cheered. We sat down next to each other and looked at everyone around us. It was full! There were no seats and we got the last two seats! We are very lucky.  
"We're very lucky to have the last two seats!" I whispered to Max.  
"Oh no! You might need to rephrase that! We are the unluckiest. Behind us are my twin brother and his fiancée!" Max grunted. I turned around a bit to see a man that looks exactly like Max but he has slightly lighter hair unlike Max's which is black. Next to him was a girl that has blonde hair.

"What's wrong with them? They aren't doing anything!" I asked.  
"Just wait and see. My brother is the most annoying human being in earth. His fiancée is also annoying but she isn't as annoying as him" Max explained. I didn't really believe him. They looked fine to me.  
"What's your brother's name?" I questioned.  
"Mike. His fiancée is Holly" He replied. I wasn't convinced.

"Oh my god! Maxey-Waxey! I didn't see you there!" A voice said which I guessed was Mike's. I turned to Max and saw him mouth a: Kill me now!  
"Hey Mike. I didn't see you there either" Max lied.  
"Well it's great to see you! Not!" Mike laughed. Holly joined in.  
"That's your girlfriend?" Holly asked Max.  
"Yes" I smiled. "Yes whatever!" Holly said. I just sighed.

The movie was great until two people wrecked it. Mike and Holly threw popcorn at us and kept laughing. I got very annoyed. Max was right. The entire time we have been so frustrated. I was so happy when the movie ended. We quickly ran away from that cinema and we'll never return again. Maybe we will but not yet. We went home.

"Max, do I have powers?" I asked.  
"Yes. You're the fairy of music" Max answered. I mouthed a wow and tried my powers. Because of what happened yesterday, I can't remember how to use them. I tried a spell and it worked. Wow! I learn quick!  
"I love seeing you transform into you're cute little fairy outfit" Max smirked.  
"Oh yeah?" I chuckled. I hugged him and kissed him on the lips quickly.  
"Good night my prince" I smiled.  
"Good night my beautiful princess" Max grinned.

**No p.o.v**

The winx and specialists were trying to think of a way to destroy the curse that was blocking them from finding Musa and Riven.  
"I don't think there is a way to break the curse but…" Helia said. Everybody looked up for hope.  
"But…?" Stella said.  
"We could bring some other people with us to find them in the forests. Like a search party" Helia suggested.  
"Yes! A great idea! It might take a few days or maybe more but I'm sure we will find them!" Bloom smiled.

"Does everyone agree?" Flora asked. everybody nodded.  
"We are going find our friends and bring them back!" Aisha grinned.

Meanwhile…  
"Ugh! Those dumb pixies and annoying heroes are going to find their friends? They are not going to succeed because I hidden them with a spell! The mysterious woman smirked and giggled and disappeared into darkness…

**One month later…**

**Musa p.o.v**

"Max!" I shouted. I ran to him and hugged him.  
"Hey babe" Max smirked. I was glad to see him. I have been shopping all day with my two new best friends, Bella and Lily. Max just returned home from a day with his friends, Ben and Kieran, who are the boyfriends of my friends. I missed him so much. It has only been a day and I already missed him.  
"You had a fun day?" Max asked.  
"Of course! But it would have been more fun if you were there" I smiled.  
"A day of shopping with three girls? No!" Max laughed. When I had an angry face he then stopped laughing.  
"I like shopping with you only not with your friends coming" Max said.

"That's more like it. I had a fantastic day" I grinned and pulled away.  
"You will be surprised when you hear this" Max said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"We are going to America for holiday" Max smiled.

**Hey guys! Sorry again there wasn't any Musa/Riven moments but there will be soon. (Maybe in the next chapter). And will Musa meet Riven in America, since he lives there? Find out soon. Thanks for reading and I will post next chapter as soon as I can. xxx**


	7. Chapter 7: The future

**Back to the start **

Chapter 7: The future

**Musa p.o.v**

"That's more like it. I had a fantastic day" I grinned and pulled away.  
"You will be surprised when you hear this" Max said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"We are going to America for holiday" Max smiled.  
"What?! That's amazing! I love America so much!" I cheered and kissed him on the lips.  
"Thank you" I smiled. "When are we going?"  
"We are going in the second of August" Max replied.  
"August the 2nd? We have one week left to spend in here and pack our stuff" I said.

"Yes and I have to book the flight" Max told me and went in our room. Me and Max sleep in the same room and bed now because we've been together for a month. Actually, we've been together since sixteen but I totally forgot about that when the incident happened. I was very excited to go to America. It's a wonderful place. But something in my mind tells me I'm excited to go there for a different reason.

**Riven p.o.v**

It's been a month now since the incident. I have tried to forget it and get on with my life but it's stuck in my mind. I was with Kate in a restaurant.  
"What are you thinking about Riven?" Kate asked.  
"Oh nothing, I am just…thinking about the accident" I replied.  
"You know what? We should have a break. Like a holiday in another country" Kate suggested. I looked up and sighed. I then thought about it. It was a great idea. Maybe I should agree. Staying somewhere else in a different country. I was about to say yes to her but I couldn't. I couldn't say say yes. Why? I should be able to say yes.

A word can't escape my mouth. Something was telling me to say no. I actually wanted to go somewhere else but I couldn't. I had to stay in America because something tells me that someone I know is coming but I'm not entirely sure. Something was holding me back from saying yes.  
"Nah…I don't feel like going anywhere" I told Kate. She had a confused expression.  
"Umm…okay" Kate sighed and ate her food.  
"I'm sorry but I just don't feel like it" I said.  
"Oh, it's fine. I didn't want to go anyway. I only suggested it to make you feel better" Kate smiled. I grinned and ate my food.

We soon went home in my car. I was getting changed and Kate was too. I approached my bed and tugged the blanket over me. Kate got changed in her midnight blue and baby blue nightgown. She went in the bed with me. She leaned her head on my bare chest and smiled. I didn't want to wear a shirt tonight because it was hot around here.  
"I love you so much Riven" Kate whispered. She looked up at me and smiled.  
"I love you too. Or even more" I grinned.  
"You're so funny" Kate giggled. "You know, your personality changed ever since you've been with me" Kate said.  
"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You used to be an arrogant jerk but now you've changed. I like both personalities. An arrogant jerk and a sweet romantic" Kate laughed.  
"Oh yeah? You want me to be the arrogant jerk again?" I chuckled.  
"I don't mind. You're MY arrogant jerk" Kate smiled. I laughed. Kate turned around and lied on top of me. She was looking down at me, smiling.  
"What do you want your future to be like?" Kate asked. I tried to think…  
"I would spend the rest of my life with you and only you" I replied with a smile.  
"Only us? What about others?" Kate questioned. She kind of frowned.

I was confused. Doesn't she want to be with me? And then it hit me! She was thinking of the future with me and our kids! God I'm so stupid!  
"I want a future with you and our kids" I smiled. Kate's frown turned into a soft and sweet smile.  
"I thought you forgot about that" Kate said.  
"I nearly did. And I do want to spend my life with you and we'll have kids" I grinned.  
"Are you sure you want kids?" Kate asked. She was making sure if I actually meant what I said. I am not entirely sure if I meant it. Yes I do want kids but I am not sure if I am going to have kids with her. I tried to forget that thought and answer Kate.  
"I think I am" I replied. Damn! I should have said yes!

Kate smiled and kissed me on the lips. I was surprised she didn't question me.  
"Oh I forgot to tell you Riv, my head mistress told me to come to college to do something important. I don't know how long I will stay in my college but I am guessing more than a week" Kate explained.  
"What? Starting when?" I asked.  
"In a few days" Kate replied.  
"I'm going to miss you" I frowned.  
"Me too" Kate said and pecked me on the lips. She leaned her head on my chest and slept.

I woke up in the morning. Kate was still asleep. I decided to go and have a morning walk so I got ready and left the house. I also left a note for Kate to tell her that I am going for a walk.

**Musa p.o.v **

Max just came back from work. He wanted to have a job for a while so that we could have some money. I was also thinking of working but it will take a long time for me to find one. Max already found one last week. "Hey Musa, I kind of have bad news" Max said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"My boss from my job said I can't have a holiday yet so I can't go to America" Max frowned.  
"Umm…have you bought the tickets yet?" I questioned.  
"I have bought one for you and it costs expensive but I haven't bought one for me" Max answered.  
"So I have to go to America?" I said. Max nodded. 

"We were going to stay in America for three months but I can only come on the third month so you will be in America alone for two months. I promise Musa, I will come on the last month" Max explained.  
"Aww…I really wanted you to come" I whispered. "Me too" Max said as he sat next to me.  
"I also forgot to say, we are so stupid! Our holiday lasts for a long time anyway! We are going to graduate from our colleges very soon after the holiday. We go to our colleges and stay there for a week and we graduate, and then we can enjoy the rest of our lives together" Max said.

"Ok" I frowned. Max wrapped his arms around me.  
"Don't worry Musa. I will see you in another two months, okay?" Max smiled.  
"Okay Max" I replied and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Let's sleep. I'm tired" Max said. I was disappointed Max couldn't come but I was kind of happy at the same time. I honestly don't know why I am happy. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

**A few days later…**

Today is the day I go to America. I've already packed everything and I am looking forward to it. Max said I could rent a house for a few months and to my luck, they have furniture. I put on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I also had a jacket. Max dropped me off to the airport. I could easily use a portal to go there but chose not to. We have already bought a ticket and it's expensive so I don't want it to go to waste. I was still in the car with Max.  
"Bye Max. I will see you in two months. I love you" I sobbed. Tears ran down my cheeks.  
"Don't cry Musa. I hate seeing you cry" Max whispered. I also saw a tear run down his cheek.  
"I love you and I promise I will go to America" Max smiled. I kissed him on the lips passionately and went in the building.

I was very sad but excited to go to America. America's the best! A few minutes later…I was in the airplane. I looked out the small window. England became smaller as the airplane went higher…

I was now in America. I am so excited! I can't believe it! I held the small piece of paper that has the postcode and address of the small house I'm staying in. Before I go to the house, I needed to go to the nearest shop in here to buy something. But there's a problem, I don't know where the nearest shop is! I am not near the airport anymore because I just walked and now I am lost. I put the piece of paper in my handbag and held onto my big suitcase. Maybe I should ask someone where the nearest shop is. I think I am in a park now, but I'm not sure. There were lots of people walking around me. I decided to just walk and see where I am going to end up. I walked past some people and suddenly crashed into somebody.

I fell to the ground. The person I bumped into also fell down. I looked up to see a man with magenta hair.

**I hope you'll like this! I will post next chapter soon. Find out what happens in the next chapter. Who do you think this man is? Of course you know who it is! Please Review or favourite! Thanks xxx**


	8. Chapter 8: Will you marry me?

**Back to the start**

Chapter 8: Will you marry me?

**Musa p.o.v**

I fell to the ground. The person I bumped into also fell down. I looked up to see a man with magenta hair. He quickly stood up and I did too. Somehow, all of this was familiar. I think this happened before. I bumped into a stranger. I know this has happened. But who did I bump into?  
"Damn!" I cursed and stood up. "I am so sorry!" I apologized as I picked my suitcase up.  
"Don't worry. It's my fault" I heard the man's voice say. I looked at the man and he was a handsome, tall and muscular man with magenta spiked-up hair.  
"No! No! I am sorry. It's my fault" I corrected. "It's my…" The man stopped when he saw me. He stared at me like I am a beautiful woman. I know that coz it's the same way Max stares at me.

"…fault" the man continued. I giggled a bit.  
"I guess it's our fault. We bumped into each other" I laughed. He also laughed too.  
"Umm…can you please tell me where the nearest shop is?" I asked.  
"Are you new here?" He asked. I nodded. "I just arrived from England"  
"Oh well okay. You see that white building? Walk past it and turn left. You walk straight and turn to the right and the shop is just around the corner" He told me.  
"Oh thank you so much" I thanked and walked to the direction he showed me.  
"Bye" He smiled and waved. "Bye" I grinned.

**Riven p.o.v**

"Bye" I smiled and waved at the beautiful woman I just bumped into.  
"Bye" She grinned. I turned around and carried on walking. I laughed a bit. It was so funny. She apologized and I did too and at the end, we agreed that it was our fault together. I just felt like I know her from somewhere. And I bumped into her. I remember I have bumped into a person before and I have a feeling it was the same person. No! It couldn't be! I never saw her before. I tried to forget what happened but it was stuck in my mind. I then noticed I walked past a jewellery shop. I walked backwards and looked at the shop.

Something very beautiful caught my eyes. I went in the shop and saw a ring. It was a platinum ring. It has an aquamarine gem in the middle and around it was some curly platinum shapes and miniature blue topazes. It was perfect! I also saw a man's ring next to it which is also platinum. It was quite expensive but I am going to buy it. I looked at it once more.  
"Can I buy this ring please?" I asked the jeweller.  
"Of course" The jeweller smiled and took it out. He also held a matching small box in his hand. He put the ring in the box and gave it to me. I definitely want to buy it.

I paid for the ring and went home. I opened the door and saw Kate on the phone. She was on the phone with her best friend, Emilia. I walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek. I was about to let go but she pulled my collar. She pressed her lips on mine and smiled. She hung up her phone and pushed me onto the couch with her. She sat on my lap facing me and kissing me. My tongue entered her mouth tasting it all over. Then her phone rang.  
"Ugh!" Kate groaned and picked up her phone. I stood up and went in our room. I sat down on the bed and looked at the ring I've just bought. It was beautiful. I then thought about the girl I met this morning. I hope I will see her again.

Kate came in the room and I immediately hid the box with the ring in it.  
"I am leaving in two days" Kate confirmed.  
"To go to your college and stay there for a couple of months?" I asked.  
"Yes, but don't worry coz I have some time off in between the weeks" Kate smiled.

**Musa p.o.v**

I returned home after going to the shop. I went on a taxi. My house was number 25. I opened the door and looked around. It was a nice small house. I am so tired! I fell on the bed and drifted off to sleep.  
I then felt everything around me go black. I saw a woman laughing evilly. I couldn't see her face very well though. And then I felt arms grabbing me into a black round thing. Something was pulling me into a portal. I was crying. What the hell is happening? And then I looked in front of me. There, I saw a man also being pulled into a portal. He was crying out my name.  
"No! No! MUSA!" He yelled. I couldn't see his face very well. I can't even guess what his hair colour was! I can't see him but I saw a figure of him. I was crying very loudly. What's happening?

"AHH!" I screamed and jumped up. I was sweating and I was breathing heavily.  
"Oh god Musa! It was only a nightmare!" I sighed and tried to relax a bit. It felt so real, like it was actually happening. Or it has already happened. I lied back on my bed and breathed calmly and slowly. It wasn't a nice experience.  
"It was only a nightmare" I whispered. Somehow, a part of this nightmare related to the person I met today. I have a feeling. But it couldn't be. I don't know him and I've never met him before. I closed my eyes to relax a bit.

**The next morning… **

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. Today I am going to have a lazy day and stay in my house for the day. I wanted to do a bit of cooking and I wanted to rearrange the house with my magic. The best part is I'm going to listen to music while doing all of that. I decided to call Max first.  
I dialled his number and waited. He didn't answer. I tried again. Still no reply. I tried once more but still no reply. What is he doing? I've got a bad feeling about this. I am going to trust him at the moment. He might be busy.

**Riven p.o.v**

I was waiting until it was exactly 7:00 pm. It's going to be a perfect night. It will be Kate's best birthday ever. We haven't talked about it yet. We haven't talked about her birthday. She must think I forgot but little did she know that I actually remembered it and I am going to make her be the happiest woman alive. I was standing on a very big bridge. It was night time. There were colourful lights everywhere. More specifically, they were Kate's favourite colours. Blue, green, and purple. They were the colours I requested. I wanted her to be very happy tonight. It was quite cold outside. Kate was coming here.

She came out of the taxi, amazed.  
"OH MY GOD! RIVEN!" Kate shouted excitedly and ran to me. she kissed me on the lips.  
"Happy birthday beautiful" I smiled. She smiled too.  
"They are my favourite colours! I've never seen this bridge have these coloured lights before! It's usually just white!" Kate smiled, amazed. "Thank you Riven"  
"That's not the best part" I smirked. I pointed to the other side of the bridge. On it was the blue, purple and green lights but there were very bright yellow lights as well. The bright yellow lights made a sentence.

It said: Will you marry me, Kate? It was a big writing. Everybody could see it. The people who were walking on the bridge were staring at it. Kate's eyes widened.  
"Oh my gosh!" Kate said. I got down on one knee and pulled the box with the ring I bought yesterday out. Kate turned around and her eyes widened even more.  
"Kate Matthews, I love you ever since we met. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. You will never have to feel alone. I love you and that's all I really know. You are the most beautiful and sweetest woman I have ever met. Will you marry me?" I asked with a smile.

**Will Kate say yes or no? Would you like it if Kate says yes? Find out in the next chapter! And what happened to Musa? I will post the next chapter very soon. Thanks for reading and please review! Xx **


	9. Chapter 9: The music next door

Back to the start

Chapter 9: The music next door

**Riven p.o.v**

"Oh my gosh!" Kate said. I got down on one knee and pulled the box with the ring I bought yesterday out. Kate turned around and her eyes widened even more.  
"Kate Matthews, I love you ever since we met. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. You will never have to feel alone. I love you and that's all I really know. You are the most beautiful and sweetest woman I have ever met. Will you marry me?" I asked with a smile.  
"Yes! Of course I will!" Kate smiled and laughed. I slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. Kate immediately hugged me so tightly and kissed me on the lips. Everybody around us clapped and cheered.

"You're are the best boyfriend ever and this is the best birthday present as well" Kate grinned.  
"I am glad you like it" I grinned.  
"Like it? I LOVE IT!" Kate smiled and cheered. "You're so romantic"  
"Unfortunately, you have to leave tomorrow" I frowned.  
"Don't worry. I will come sometimes and we'll prepare for the wedding" Kate smiled softly and hugged me again.  
"Let's go home" I said.

**The next day…  
**"Riven, I will see you sometime" Kate sobbed as tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Yes I know but we will be apart" I frowned. "Our friends are going to help us prepare the wedding"  
"That's good then that our friends will help. I love you so much and I will miss you" Kate cried. She hugged me and pecked me on the lips. "I love you too" I whispered. Kate made a portal and went through it. I mouthed a bye and she did too.

I was very disappointed that she left especially when I've just proposed to her yesterday. I don't know what made me propose to her. I wasn't exactly ready but I proposed to her anyway. I really don't know why. I sat on my couch until I heard some music. It was quite loud that I can hear it from here. Recently, a new person has moved into number 25 and they are making a lot of noise. I live in number 26 which is just next to it. The music was a song. I am guessing it was S&M by Rihanna. But something was different about it. It wasn't Rihanna's voice. It was somebody else's. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore it.

_Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on_

I have got to admit, the person singing has a beautiful voice but I can hear it from here. I decided to see the new person and talk with them. I will tell them to make the music quieter. I left the house and knocked on my new neighbour's door. I waited for a few minutes. No reply. Must be the loud music that's making her not able to hear me. I knocked louder this time. Then music stopped. The door opened.

There I saw a woman. It was the same woman I saw the other day! She is beautiful and she has long midnight blue hair. She was wearing a red strapless bra-top that showed her stomach and most of her body. She also wore a red mini skirt that was very short that you can almost see her underwear! Her bangs rested on her forehead perfectly. _(Musa is wearing the same outfit like the one on the image cover that I drew) _I was lost for words.  
"You?!" that woman and I said at the same time. That was the only thing I could say.  
"Wow! It's so great to see you again! Do you live near here?" she asked.  
"Umm…yes I do. I live in number 26" I replied. 

"Wow you live next to me. Do you want to come in?" she offered. I then thought about. Why not? I am not doing anything at home and I am so bored so I might as well hang out with her.  
"Sure" I said and entered her house. It was a nice house. It wasn't exactly neat because she was unpacking some stuff. She led me to a kitchen.  
"Do you want coffee or tea?" she asked.  
"Umm…coffee please" I smiled. She made two cups of coffee and placed it on the table. I sat at a table.

"So…why did you come here?" she asked.  
"Oh…it was because you're music was so loud so I was wandering why it was loud" I replied.  
"Oh…I am so sorry about that! Are you sure it was loud? It wasn't loud enough for me" she laughed.  
"Really? Coz it was bursting my ear drums!" I laughed. She laughed once more. Her laugh was so graceful and beautiful. It was cute too.  
"I am sorry" she apologized. "I would have preferred it five times louder"  
wow! She can listen to music very loud! That's impossible! Unless she has powers. I would've thought she was a human but I am guessing she might be more than a human.

"I almost forgot! My name's Riven" I grinned.  
"I am Musa" She smiled. That's it! If she can hear music loud and her name is Musa that means she is the fairy of music! She's got to be. Music and Musa has a similarity because they have the word 'Mus' in it. She must have music powers.  
"That's a beautiful name" I said.  
"Thank you Riv" Musa blushed. "I am guessing you like music" I smirked.  
"Are you kidding?! I love music! It's like the best thing ever! That's why I am the fairy of…" Musa smiled but then stopped. 

"Fairy of?" I asked. I smirked.  
"Damn!" Musa cursed. "Nobody is allowed to know that I am fairy because you will think I'm crazy" she said. "It's okay. I know fairies and I come from the magical dimension" I chuckled.  
"Oh I get it now" she sighed. "I thought you were a normal human. So you don't think I'm crazy?"  
I shook my head. Musa laughed and there was an awkward silence between us.  
"So you've just moved?" I asked.  
"Yes and It's only for temporary" She replied with a cute smile.

"Well, I better get going" I said. I didn't really want to go because I like spending time with her. But I am going to go anyway.  
"Umm…okay. It was very nice meeting you Riven" she smiled as she walked me towards the door.  
"Bye pixie" I chuckled.  
"Hey! I've only just met you! Don't start calling me that!" Musa said angrily but then laughed afterwards. She went inside her house and closed the door. I like her. She gets angry easily, which I like a lot. She's funny, beautiful and bad tempered. She's also smart. I like her a lot. I hope I can see her again soon… 

**Did you like it when Musa and Riven see each other again? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! I hope you liked it and I will post the next chapter very soon. Thanks for reading and please review :) xxx**


	10. Chapter 10: Getting to know you

**Back to the start**

Chapter 10: Getting to know you

**Musa p.o.v**

Riven left my house and I closed the door. I leaned my back against the door and laughed. I was very surprised when I saw him. He is the same guy I met the other day that showed me the directions to the shop. I was so glad to see him again! I honestly don't know why! I haven't known him for that long but it felt like I've known him for a very long time. I am guessing when I was little. I just recognize his face from somewhere. I think I've known him since I was little but that's impossible. I don't know him. But I'm sure I know him.

I am now bored. I have nothing to do. I was thinking of what I could do for the rest of the day. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I wonder who it is…  
I opened the door and surprisingly, I saw Riven.  
"Riven? Oh hello" I smiled.  
"I am sorry to interrupt you" Riven apologized. He didn't really have to apologize. I wasn't doing anything anyway.  
"Oh it's okay. I wasn't doing anything anyway" I told him.  
"Ok. I just came here to umm…" Riven said but it looks like he is trying to say something but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Umm?" I giggled.  
"Umm…to get your phone number. You know, we might need each other's phone number for an emergency" Riven said nervously.  
"Only for an emergency?" I smirked.  
"No, umm…for talking or something. God! I don't know how to say this!" Riven mumbled which made me laugh.  
"Ok you can have my number for talking when we get bored or anything" I said and took my phone out. I told him my phone number and he started to walk away. He waved at me.

I was disappointed that he went but oh well. We live next to each other so we can see each other any time.

**A week and four days later…  
**"I know Max, bye love you too" I said and hung up the phone. I was shopping and Max called me. I slipped my phone in my red handbag and looked for my friends. I have friends now that lives in the same road as me. They are the same age as me. Alexa is the brunette with amber eyes and Jennifer is the blonde with green eyes. I found them in the clothes area.  
"Oh Musa there you are!" Jennifer smiled.  
"We are looking at these dresses. Aren't they cute?!" Alexa grinned.  
"Yes I guess" I said.  
"Do you miss Max?" Jennifer asked and walked towards me.

"Yeah. You don't know what he looks like do you?" I asked. They both shook their head.  
"But…that Riven guy that lives next to you is so cute!" Alexa smiled.  
"Ooh! And he's so tall and handsome!" Jennifer smiled dreamily.  
"You should totally be with him. He's hot!" Alexa smirked.  
"No guys, I have Max" I laughed.  
"Oh well ok then, I will be with him" Jennifer said.  
"No! That's not fair! He likes me more!" Alexa said angrily.  
"He likes me more than you!" Jennifer fought back.

"Neither, sorry girls" A voice from behind me said. It was Riven. My heart beat so fast. The girls fell silent and looked at Riven.  
"But…" Jennifer and Alexa said.  
"But…you can be with Josh and Liam" Riven smirked and two men came behind him. They were cute but not handsome like Riven I guess. Josh has light brown hair and Liam has dark brown hair.  
"Umm… okay!" the girls smiled. Jennifer walked towards Liam and Alexa went to Josh.  
"Can we go clothes shopping together?" Jennifer asked Liam.  
"Ooh! We can go to the beach!" Alexa smiled. They walked away leaving me and Riven alone.

"They are your friends? They are pretty" Riven chuckled.  
"But sometimes annoying" I laughed.  
"Yes you can say that" Riven smirked. "I haven't seen you for a while"  
"Yeah. Do you want to umm…hang out?" I asked nervously. "Sure" Riven told me and we left the shop. I didn't really buy anything but oh well.  
"So…where are we going then?" I asked him. "Wherever you want" Riven replied.  
"We could walk around in the park and get to know each other" I suggested. Riven nodded.

"Something I already know about you is you love music" Riven smirked.  
"Yes, it means a lot to me. I don't know much about you though" I said.  
"Well, I used to be an arrogant jerk, I was hot tempered and I was always rude. Now I have improved a bit. A few months ago, I lost my memories with no particular reason. I have no idea why I woke up not knowing who I was, where I was and why I was there. It was so weird" Riven explained.  
"Oh my god! That's exactly what happened to me a few months ago! I didn't know anything or anybody!" I said amazed. Wow that's a coincidence! It must be. But it's weird that it has happened to Riven a few months ago. I could have just met anybody when I was trying to find a shop, but I met Riven who has lost his memories and he lives next to me.

"Wow! I didn't expect that" Riven said.  
"Can you sing Riv?" I asked. Riven nodded. "Yes I can but I don't sing that much" Riven smiled.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" I questioned.  
"I have a fiancée. I am engaged" Riven grinned.  
"Wow! Really? When did you propose to her?" I smiled.  
"Hmm…more than a week ago. Are you in a relationship?" He asked.  
"Yes. I have a boyfriend but he isn't around at the moment" I replied with a frown. Riven frowned too. I don't think his fiancée is here at the moment either.

"Hey how about we eat some ice cream?" I suggested.  
"That would be nice" Riven smiled so we ran to an ice cream shop. I bought strawberry and he bought chocolate. We walked towards a tree and sat under a tree. I sat with Riven on the ground and we ate our treats.  
"I feel like a child" Riven laughed.  
"Me too. Somehow, all of this is familiar" I said.  
"Yeah! I know right?! It's familiar, like something like this has happened before" He said.

"I agree. Do you know anything about your past?" I asked.  
"No because I lost my memories so suddenly. But I don't get it. Why did it happen? Surely something must have happened that made me lose my memory" Riven explained.  
"I don't know why I lost my memory too" I said. I realized that we were on a tall hill. I stood up and Riven did too.

**Riven p.o.v**

Me and Musa finished our ice creams and stood up.  
"We should go to the…" Musa smiled. She was thinking.  
"Ahh!" Musa screamed. I looked up to see Musa nearly falling down the tall hill we are stood on. My heart stopped. Suddenly, everything around me froze. The people in the distance stopped walking and stood like statues. Musa was in a falling position. She was falling backwards. All of a sudden, everything around me was moving. Musa was falling to her death. I was stood two metres away from her. I ran as fast as I could and grabbed her wrist. All of it happened in slow motion. Musa fell in my arms. I landed on the ground with Musa on top of me.

"Oh my god! Riven! You saved my life!" Musa cried. She had tears in her eyes. She hugged me very tightly.  
"Thank you so much!" She smiled. She got off me and we sat down leaning on the tree.  
"It's okay Musa. I am just glad that I was in time" I grinned. She hugged me once more and surprisingly, she kissed me on the…

**The next chapter will be late and might take a week. Sorry about that! It's because I won't have internet for a while so I can't post it soon. I promise I will post the next chapter to this story but I don't know when. Oh, and don't worry about Kate and Riven getting married. Am I really going to make them get married? I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks xxx**


	11. Chapter 11: The amazing night

**Back to the start**

Chapter 11: The amazing night

**Riven p.o.v**

"Oh my god! Riven! You saved my life!" Musa cried. She had tears in her eyes. She hugged me very tightly.  
"Thank you so much!" She smiled. She got off me and we sat down leaning on the tree.  
"It's okay Musa. I am just glad that I was in time" I grinned. She hugged me once more and surprisingly, she kissed me on the cheek. That's the closest me and Musa has ever gotten. Musa leaned her head on my chest, closed her eyes, and smiled. I wrapped my arms around her and grinned. I really like having her close to me. We haven't seen each other much but I think we are getting closer and I like that.

**Musa p.o.v**

I was hugging Riven and leaning my head on his chest. I closed my eyes because I love the feeling. I like having him with me. Then I opened my eyes. What am I doing? I've only just met him more than a week ago and I'm already close to him. I know it's wrong to do this, but it feels right. I don't know if I can trust Riven yet but I'm sure I will. But not now. I haven't known him long enough. I pulled away and smiled slightly at him. I am very grateful that he saved me. I could have died right there. Riven saved me. Riven and I stood up.  
"I am grateful that you saved me Riven. I want to give you something for saving me" I smiled.  
"It's okay Musa and you don't have to give me anything" Riven grinned.  
"But I want to!" I said.

"Well, I won't accept it" Riven muttered.  
"Why?! I don't mind giving you anything" I told him.  
"No. You said thank you and that's enough for me" Riven smirked and walked away.  
"Where are you going?" I questioned.  
"I want to show you something" Riven replied. I followed him to a car park and I saw a red Ferrari.  
"Oh my god! It's amazing! You have a Ferrari?!" I smiled excitedly.  
"That's not the thing I wanted to show you" Riven laughed. I laughed as well. It was great that he showed me his expensive car but it's not what he wanted to show me. The thing he wants to show me must be greater than what I see now.

"You may go in" Riven grinned, opening the door for me. I blushed and went inside his car.  
"Thank you, you're such a sweet gentleman" I thanked. Riven went in the car and we went somewhere.  
"So…where are we going?" I asked. Riven turned to me and smiled.  
"You'll see" he replied. I have no idea where he's taking me. I still don't know if I trust him. A big part of me is excited, a small part of me is nervous, and an even smaller part of me is scared. I don't know what to feel. I looked out the window and stared at the evening sky. It was golden orange. We have finally arrived to the place Riven wanted to show me. Riven took my hand and we walked to the place. It was too early to tell where I was.

We went inside this place and my mouth dropped. It was amazing! We were in an underwater restaurant! It was a restaurant in an aquarium so we could see all the sea creatures on top of us or next to us. The only thing separating us from the sea animals was the thick glass aquarium. It's so special because there were coloured lights. It's so beautiful! It's the most romantic restaurant ever! Max always takes me to romantic restaurants but this was the best! But it isn't Max. It's Riven. I want to be best friends with him and I think he only took me here to have dinner.  
"Wow! Riven It's amazing!" I squealed.  
"Glad you like it" Riven smiled. "I love it!" I grinned.

We walked towards a table. Riven pulled the chair out for me.  
"Why thank you Riven" I smiled and took a seat. He sat down as well and ordered our food.  
"Riven this is a great place" I smiled.  
"Yes it is isn't it?" Riven grinned. I nodded. Then I looked around and realized that it was for couples. Riven only brought me here as a friend. He is engaged and I have a boyfriend so he must be taking me here as a friend. It's a romantic place and I can't help but wonder If he has taken his fiancée here…  
"Riven have you brought your fiancée here before?" I questioned.

"Umm…to be honest, no. Since I lost my memories, I have been with her in America and it's better if I bring someone who doesn't know about this place, and my fiancée knows about this place for a very long time" Riven replied with a smile.  
"Oh…" I whispered. I love this restaurant so much. It's great and the food was delicious! I looked around me and saw some sharks. I wasn't scared of them because they are in the aquarium. One shark was staring at me like he's going to eat me. Riven and I laughed and talked and enjoyed each other's company.

We went outside and I saw a beach. The sky was now midnight blue and there were beautiful shiny stars like jewels in the sky. I also spotted like a little hut-like thing. It has white sofas and there were lights as well. I spotted many of them. They were near the sea.  
"Wow! I really want to go there!" I smiled.  
"Okay we'll go there" Riven grinned and walked past me. Is he serious? Sometimes when it's late, Max won't let me go somewhere at night with him but Riven lets me! Riven is so much better than Max. I ran after him and we sat down on the white sofas. There was a table in between the two sofas. Suddenly, a guy came up to us.

"What drink do you want to buy?" The man asked. He's a waiter. I looked around and saw a music bar and the little hut things belong to them.  
"What do you want?" Riven questioned me.  
"Oh…umm…vodka please" I said. I do like vodka but what will Riven think about it?  
"Same please" Riven smiled. I promised to myself that I won't drink too much. If I do, it will end up with bad things happening. Or maybe good things happening…

"Riven I love this" I smiled and rested my head on the sofa.  
"Yeah me too" Riven replied and we heard music coming from the music bar. I hummed a tune and listened to it. Our vodka came and we drank it. I made sure I didn't drink too much.  
"So…Riven, can you take your alcohol well?" I asked.  
"Yes I guess so" Riven answered me. Then I noticed that Riven was staring at me.  
"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.  
"Oh…because umm…you're beautiful" Riven smiled. I blushed. He is so sweet and charming, and also an arrogant jerk. But I couldn't see that arrogant jerk side of him. He must be kind in the inside and sometimes a jerk in the outside. I love those sorts of guys. Max is kind I guess but he can be a bit…bitchy. Not to be mean to him.

We left that hut and went on the sand. I sat down on the sand and Riven did too. I also created a blanket with my powers. We listened to the waves go towards the sand and going back into the water. All I could hear was the waves. The music from the music bar stopped.  
"Thanks for a wonderful and amazing day Riven" I smiled and looked at him. He was looking at the water. "Riven?" I said. I touched his face with my hand and cupped his cheek. I faced him to me and he shook his head.  
"Sorry Muse" Riven apologized.  
"What were you thinking about?" I questioned.

"Oh…to be honest, I'm not sure. It's just that, all of this is familiar. I could see images in my head of me and a woman. The woman I see in the images isn't my fiancée. The woman I see has dark hair but I couldn't recognize the face" Riven explained and frowned.  
"And…I see her and me always hanging out and we were a couple somehow…and I see that woman and me when we were kids" Riven frowned.  
"But she isn't my fiancée. Then I saw her roll down a hill and she got hurt and injured and the last thing I remember was falling down the hill as well." Riven said.  
"Shh…don't worry. Can you see all of that happening in your head?" I asked. He nodded.

I leaned my head on his chest and hugged him. I enjoy being with him so much. But I was sad when he is sad. I don't know why. But I think we're connected somehow. I buried my face in his neck and took a breath. I love his scent. Riven looked at me and smiled. He hugged me back. We were looking at the stars and water until we got a bit sleepy. I couldn't help but sleep. I closed my eyes. Riven was still staring at the sky. I could stay like this forever in his arms. Then I felt him carrying me bridal style to his car. I just let him carry me because I'm too tired. I then woke up to see myself still in the car but we were near our houses.  
"We've just arrived" Riven smiled. I kissed him on the cheek which made him blush.

We left the car and went to our homes. I smiled at him. He was walking to his house until I saw a light brown-hair woman run towards him and hugged him. She pecked him on the lips. Riven smiled slightly. It kind of looked like he was happy but it also looked like he was sad. I couldn't see the woman's face because she was facing Riven. I frowned and closed my eyes. I noticed that Riven frowned as well. Why did he frown? Isn't he happy to see his fiancée? That's when I realized that he looked sad because I looked sad. I went in my house without even saying good bye to him. I felt a bit jealous for some reason. I don't know why.

**Hi guys! Hope you'll like this chapter! Sorry if it's boring at the moment but it will get better. It will get very exciting soon! I'm sorry that it's late and I might post the next one late due to my internet. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and please review! Thanks xxx  
**


	12. Chapter 12: My hero

**Back to the start**

Chapter 12: My hero

**Riven p.o.v**

Kate was hugging me while I was looking at Musa. Musa was frowning which made me do the same. We haven't even said goodbye or anything because Kate came. I don't even feel happy or excited when I saw Kate. I felt sad. I was also disappointed that Kate came. Kate looked at me and was confused.  
"Riven, baby, what's wrong?" Kate asked. I looked at her.  
I really didn't want to see her now, but it's bad that I don't want to see her. She's my fiancée! I couldn't just do that to her. I still want to marry her but I felt guilty about it. I leaned forward and cupped her cheeks with my hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Kate moaned and kissed me even more passionately. I pulled away and smiled slightly. I tried to smile.  
"Nothing's wrong" I smiled and walked towards my house. Kate followed me into my house and I sat down on the couch.  
"Sooooo…..what have you been doing today?" Kate asked as she sat down next to me. I then gulped. I'm not going to tell her I was with Musa. Yet alone tell her that I hugged her!  
"Oh…just looking for places we could have our wedding but I didn't find a perfect one" I replied.  
"Oh…that's okay" Kate told me.  
"Why did you come here then?" I questioned her.

"Isn't it obvious?! I miss you Riv!" Kate said a bit angrily. _Miss me? It has only been over a week and a half! _I thought. It hasn't been that long. That's when I realize that it has been quite a long time.  
"Sorry Kate" I apologized and frowned. For her it was a long time and for me it should've been a long time but since I was with Musa I totally forgot about her.  
"Hmm…it's okay. I am staying for one night and going to my college again" Kate explained. We got changed into our pyjamas and we lied on our bed. Kate was hugging me while I was thinking about Musa. God! I have to forget Musa for tonight coz I'm with Kate! Kate's my fiancée and Musa has a boyfriend anyway.

Kate rolled over and gave me this sexy smirk. She ran her hand down my body indicating something. I did understand what she's trying to say. Her hand reached my pants until I grabbed her hand and stopped her.  
"Kate, sorry but I'm not ready. I'm just not ready for this yet. How about after the wedding?" I asked her. Kate frowned and lied back down. It should've been Kate who wasn't ready but strangely, I'm not ready. Yes I love kissing her but going to the next stage is way too far. We haven't done 'it' yet. Kate must be sad right now. I didn't want her to be sad or it'll make me feel guilty.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her down her face and neck. She turned around and kissed me on the lips. After a few sweet and passionate kisses, we became sleepy so we slept. The next morning…I woke up to see Kate sleeping in my arms. Kate woke up and had a shower. I took a shower too.  
"I'm going to miss you Riven" Kate frowned.

"I will miss you too. Love you" I smiled and frowned.  
"I love you more!" Kate sobbed. I hugged her and pecked her on the lips. She went through the portal. I was very bored.  
It's now night time and I decided to have a walk. I went in my car and went to a far place. It took me about 30 minutes to get there.

**Musa p.o.v**

I was walking around near a park and ended up in a forest. I was holding a necklace I bought today. Suddenly, it dropped to the ground and rolled near the bushes and trees. It was quite dark coz it's night time but I could see the necklace because it was shining. I walked towards it and then heard some people laughing evilly. I turned around and saw three men. They were quite scary as well. I knew I shouldn't have gone into this forest.  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" One of the men chuckled.  
"Why is a beautiful and young woman like you doing here?" the other man said. I gulped. I was nervous and terrified.  
"Hey boys. We should take this sexy woman back to our home and…" the other man smirked and stopped his sentence to look at the other two men.

He stepped closer to me and touched my arm. If I did have my powers then I would blast him straight away. I am such an idiot! I put my powers in a heart shaped bracelet at home so that I wouldn't use it out here because humans could see my powers and they'll panic coz they don't know it. And now I regret not having my powers. Another bad thing was that I was wearing a bra top that showed my stomach and most of my body. I also wore an extremely short skirt. The man's hand went down my side on my half naked body until I grabbed his arm.  
"Don't touch me!" I shouted at him. He didn't stop and me saying that made it worse. His hand went up my chest and the other two men joined in.  
"I said don't touch me!" I screamed so loudly. I then saw a shadow of a man behind them. Oh no! not another pervert!

It was dark so I couldn't see the man's face.  
"She said that she doesn't want to be touched so let her go!" The man shouted.  
"Never! And why would we do that?" One of the three men smirked.  
"Because of this…" The man said and in a flash, punched the man. I couldn't see very clearly but the mysterious man was fighting them and he was succeeding. I was so relieved that the man who I don't even know was saving me. Suddenly, one of the evil men hit me on the head so hardly that it made me drop to my knees and fall to the ground. My vision wasn't good and it was blurry but I saw the three perverts run away.  
"Don't ever come near her again!" The man who saved me shouted and kneeled down in front of me.

He touched my forehead and shook me to see if I was still conscious. I was kind of conscious but I didn't feel very well. I couldn't even see this man. I was very weak and my head was hurting a lot. The man picked me up bridal style and walked. My head was on his chest and I could smell his scent. It was so familiar. It's Riven!  
"R-R-Riven?" I stuttered trying to open my eyes. My eyes were half closed.  
"Musa, it's going to be okay" Riven soothed and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes in relief. I was so happy to see Riven. He saved me. My hero…

I buried my face in his neck and tried to get warmer. It was so cold. I knew I shouldn't have worn this outfit. I was so terrified and those three men touching me wasn't a good experience. I knew it would end up with me having bruises and stuff. But none of that happened because Riven saved me just in time before they take me somewhere. I let Riven carry me somewhere. It looks like he was carrying me to his car. I smiled and snuggled to Riven closer. I never want this to end…

**I hope you'll like this chapter. Well you wouldn't have liked that part about the three men but Riven came to the rescue! Thanks for reading this chapter and please review. I didn't expect this story to be longer than I think I love you. It's going to have a lot more chapters coming so please keep on reading. I will post the next chapter a bit later than this one coz I posted this one early. Thanks xxx**


	13. Chapter 13: Good kisser

**Back to the start**

Chapter 13: Good kisser

**Musa p.o.v**

"R-R-Riven?" I stuttered trying to open my eyes. My eyes were half closed.  
"Musa, it's going to be okay" Riven soothed and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes in relief. I was so happy to see Riven. He saved me. My hero…

I buried my face in his neck and tried to get warmer. It was so cold. I knew I shouldn't have worn this outfit. I was so terrified and those three men touching me wasn't a good experience. I knew it would end up with me having bruises and stuff. But none of that happened because Riven saved me just in time before they take me somewhere. I let Riven carry me somewhere. It looks like he was carrying me to his car. I smiled and snuggled to Riven closer. I never want this to end…

Riven placed in the car carefully and gently before going in the car as well. Riven got a blanket and wrapped the blanket around me. I smiled at Riven. I leaned my head on the window and closed my eyes. I felt Riven carrying me bridal style again into his house and he placed me on his bed.  
"Riven, Thank you so much" I said weakly. Riven smiled at me and left the room and came back in with a cup of tea. He gave the tea to me and I drank it. He turned on the TV for me. He has a TV in his room. He was about to leave but I stopped him by grabbing his wrist.  
"Can you like…umm…stay with me here?" I asked and pouted.  
"Okay" Riven smiled and sat on the bed.  
"You don't mind, do you?" I questioned.  
"No! I like being with you!" Riven grinned.

I pushed him down on the bed so that he was lying on the bed. I leaned my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled at him and drifted off to sleep. I love him being with me.

**Riven p.o.v**

Musa was asleep on me. What should I do? I love having her so close to me. I am engaged and I shouldn't be doing this…but it felt so right. I don't feel guilty at all. I looked down at Musa and smiled. She sleeps so peacefully like an angel. I was thinking of leaving the room but I loved being like this. I think I'm falling in love with Musa. I turned off the TV and slept.

The next morning…  
I opened my eyes and yawned. I looked at Musa and she was also beginning to wake up.  
"Are you feeling better Muse?" I asked.  
"Yes thank you" Musa replied. "Thank you for saving me. You're always there when I'm in trouble"  
"It's okay. I'm just a bit disappointed that I wasn't that much in time" I frowned.  
"Riven? Are you kidding? If you didn't save me things were going to get worse!" Musa told me.  
"Yes but they touched you" I frowned again. Musa smiled and cupped my cheek with her hand.  
"They did touch me, but you saved me before they did anything worse. I appreciate that you saved me before anything worse happened" Musa smile and her face got closer to mine.

"If you saved me after the worse thing happened then you can blame yourself but you don't have to blame yourself coz you saved me before any of that happened" Musa grinned. Her face was so close to mine. I had an urge to kiss her. Those soft and luscious lips of hers…make me want to kiss it. I smiled. I really needed to look away to fight that urge. I looked away. I felt Musa's hand touch me face and she brought my face to her face. Now I am facing her again. Her beautiful midnight blue eyes shimmered when she looked into my violet ones. Unexpectedly, Musa pressed her lips lightly on mine for 2 seconds. She smiled and stood up. She left the room. I was speechless.

Did she just kiss me? I was surprised. I wouldn't say that it was a proper kiss because her lips only touched mine. It wasn't a kiss. But it felt like one. I loved it. Her lips were so soft and sweet. God! I want to kiss her again! It was different than Kate's kisses. Musa's kiss was way better. It wasn't a long kiss but it was wonderful. I left the room to look for Musa. She wasn't anywhere. She must've went back home.

**Two days later…**

I was lying down on my bed. It was 5:00 o clock in the evening. I was absolutely bored. I then noticed something shiny under my pillow. I lifted my pillow to see a silver necklace that has a Red Ruby on it. I knew it was Musa's. She left it here on the day when I saved her from that bunch of idiots. God I hate those men. Who do they think they are? I was furious to see them touching Musa. I decided to return the necklace to Musa now. It was an excuse to go to her house and see her. I needed to return the necklace anyway. I left my house and went to Musa's. We haven't talked since we kissed the other day. I knocked on her door and waited for her to open it. I am very nervous.

"Riven? Hey!" Musa smiled.  
"Hey Muse I-" Musa took my collar and pulled me into her house. She closed the door and hugged me tightly.  
"Riven I missed you!" Musa grinned and kissed me on the cheek.  
"I missed you more" I laughed. I took Musa's soft and delicate hand and gave her the necklace.  
"You left this in my house" I told her. Musa looked at it and smiled.  
"Thank you" Musa said. She went in her room and put it in a box. She came back.

I really wanted us to talk about the kiss but I don't know how to start. I decided to ask her later.  
"Soo…" I started.  
"Sooo?" Musa giggled. I looked up at her and smiled.  
"I heard that there is a fun fair for adults and teens so I was wondering-"  
"Yes! I would love too!" Musa interrupted.  
"Really? Th-that's great!" I smiled. Musa laughed and we went in my car. The sky was kind of dark when we arrived.  
"Wow!" Musa smiled.

"Which ride should we go on first?" I asked her.  
"Hmm…that one!" Musa smiled, pointing at a roller coaster ride. It was quite high.  
"Come on" I smirked and we walked towards it.  
"Are you scared?" I questioned her.  
"No" Musa scoffed. "Why would I be?"  
"Because you're a girl" I chuckled. Musa glared at me and laughed. We went on the ride. I was kind of scared but I tried not to show it. I felt dizzy when we got off the ride.  
"I am never going on that Ride again!" Musa declared.

"Are you dizzy?" I asked weakly.  
"Are you kidding me? Dizzy? I have a really bad head ache!" Musa moaned.  
"I think I'm going to be sick" I laughed a bit.  
"Let's have a few drinks" Musa said and dragged me to a little bar. After we had a few drinks, we went outside and looked around. We got on a few rides until we saw another ride. It was like a wheel and we got on it.

It was rolling around for a few minutes until it stopped. Me and Musa were at the very top. It was really high. Looks like it's broken. Musa hated being up here.  
"Oh my god! Why the hell is it broken?!" Musa groaned. She was quite angry and annoyed.  
"It doesn't matter that it's broken coz I'm here with you" I laughed. I was sitting next to Musa.  
"Stop laughing you jerk!" Musa said, annoyed. I calmed down and wrapped my arm around her. She was shivering because it was cold. We were the most unlucky one because we were stuck at the top. It was very windy and cold at the top. This is it. I should ask Musa about the kiss.  
"Musa, about the other day, did you kiss me?" I questioned.

Musa stopped moaning and looked at me.  
"Riven, I'm sorry I kissed you. I know you have a fiancée so I'm sorry" Musa frowned. She looked down and closed her eyes. I lifted her chin with my index finger and brought her face close to mine. Musa was surprised. I kissed her on the lips softly. Musa wrapped her arms around my neck and responded. I pulled her closer so that our bodies were pressed against each other's. Musa moaned a bit and smiled against my lips. It was a passionate kiss that took about two minutes to end. We both pulled away. She took my breath away! It was amazing!

**Musa p.o.v**

Oh my god! Riven kissed me! It was the most amazing kiss ever! He is such a good kisser! I smiled at him and laughed. I even forgot about being annoyed.  
"I loved that" I smiled and hugged him.  
"I know. I can't stop kissing you" Riven smirked and leaned forward to kiss me again. I pressed my finger to stop him.  
"Riven, I feel guilty that you're cheating on your fiancée for me" I frowned.  
"So what? It's not like she's here!" Riven muttered. I stared at him for three seconds.  
"Oh what the hell!" I said and pressed my lips on his. We made out for another two minutes until we felt the ride we're on, moving.

"Oh no! We're going down!" I frowned.  
"Wait! At first you were annoyed that we're stuck up here, and now you are sad that we're going down! I never understood women!" Riven groaned. I hit his head lightly and giggled. We went home. I stood near my door.  
"Riven I had an amazing day. See you tomorrow" I smiled and kissed Riven on the lips.  
"I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Good night princess" Riven grinned and went inside his home.

**Did you like that chapter? Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and I will post the next chapter soon. Please review and Thanks xxx**


	14. Chapter 14: Leaving each other

**Back to the start**

Chapter 14: Leaving each other

**Riven p.o.v**

4 days later…

I was waiting for Kate to come today. She needed to buy a wedding dress and I needed to buy a suit. I was thinking about what happened after that night when I kissed Musa on the wheel ride thing. We went home and then the next day, we went to the cinema. I then heard a knock on the door. I opened the door.  
"Kate!" I smiled and hugged her. She smiled and laughed.  
"I missed you Riv" Kate said. She was about to kiss me but I closed the door and walked away to stop her from doing that. Kate was confused.  
"Come on then. What are you waiting for?" I asked her and went in the car. I feel bad already. It's just that, since I'm in love with Musa, I began to dislike Kate.

I felt guilty. I am going to be her husband so I should show love to her. Kate went in the car.  
"I can't wait to buy a wedding dress!" Kate squealed.  
"Yes I guess so" I replied.  
"Hanna, Sophie and Beth are waiting in the wedding shop for us. Oh! Luke is going to be there too" Kate explained.  
"You're sister going to be there?" I asked.  
"Yes. Of course Kayley will be there. She's my maid of honour and my sister" Kate said. We arrived at the wedding shop and went inside. We saw our friends in the shop.

"Kate! Riven!" They all screamed and crowded around us.  
"Hey guys!" Kate smiled. She hugged all of them and went to see the dresses. I sat down next to Luke, my best man. Kate chose one and got changed. She came out and she looked beautiful.  
"Do you like it?" Kate asked us.  
"You're beautiful Kate!" Hanna smiled.  
"And that dress is amazing!" Beth cheered.  
"You look stunning" I grinned.  
"Aww…thank you guys but I think I want to try another one" Kate said and chose another one. It took her 10 minutes to find the perfect one.

The dress she bought was nice. It wasn't beautiful though. It was a lace one. To be honest, I don't like women wearing lace dresses. But Kate loved it and she wanted it. She bought the dress and we left the shop.  
"Finally!" Luke and I sighed.  
"We are going to another shop to buy bridesmaids dresses" Sophie smirked.  
"No! Not another hour of shopping!" I moaned.  
"Kill me now!" Luke groaned. The girls glared at us. We went to another shop. After another hour of hell, they finally bought dresses. The bridesmaids dresses were baby blue and dark blue. We also bought a black suit for me and a lighter one for Luke. After we've bought the accessories and shoes, we went home.

I was sitting on the couch drinking coffee and watching TV. Kate sat down next to me.  
"Riven I love you" Kate smiled.  
"Yeah love you too" I said quickly and looked at her for a second and focused my eyes back on the TV.  
"Riven!" Kate shouted and pushed me a bit.  
"What?!" I yelled. "Why did you push me?!"  
"Because you are so ignorant!" Kate yelled back.  
"So what?! It's who I am!" I shouted. "I have always been like this!"  
"No you haven't! You've suddenly changed!" Kate screamed.

"It seems like you don't want us to get married!" Kate screamed in my face and ran to the bedroom, crying. God! I feel really bad! I've been ignoring her and what's worse is we're getting married. I feel guilty. It's all because I met Musa. I can't blame her though. It's my fault. I thought through everything that has happened and decided to avoid Musa. I'll try anyway. I know it's going to be hard but it'll save my marriage with Kate. If I even marry her. She might not accept me anymore because of what I did. I shouldn't have ignored her because I have fallen in love with somebody else. The problem is, I love Musa and Kate. But I haven't known Musa that long and I am going to get married to Kate so I should forget Musa. It's going to be hard but I'm sure I can go through with it.

I followed the direction Kate went and opened the door silently. I saw Kate on the bed asleep. I have been on the couch for about an hour trying to decide what to do and Kate fell asleep. I approached her and she woke up.  
"Riven?" Kate said weakly. I could tell she has been crying. I sat down on the bed and kissed her forehead.  
"I'm so sorry" I apologized and closed my eyes to avoid showing how guilty I am. Kate kissed my cheek and smiled a bit.  
"It's okay" Kate whispered.  
"Really?" I asked surprised. She forgives me so easily.  
"You are the best" I smiled and pecked her on the lips.

Kate fell asleep but I woke up to hear a ring. Musa texted me saying:  
_Riven, I heard the argument because of my sonar ears. I'm so sorry. We shouldn't see each other again. Ever. I don't want to be the one ruining your marriage so I will stay out of your life for good and I will get on with my life with my boyfriend. It's for the best. I never said this before but I love you. And I always will… Love Musa xxx  
_I felt a sharp pain through my heart. Musa said it. She will stay out of my life for good. I didn't want it to go like this. But it's for the best. I felt a tear escape my eye. I put my phone down closed my eyes. I know I haven't known her that long but I'm sure I've known her since I was a kid. I'm not entirely sure but I think it's right. I looked at Kate while she's sleeping and smiled. Was giving up Musa for Kate the right decision?

**Musa p.o.v**

After I texted Riven, I lied back down on my bed and burst into tears. I didn't really want to do it but I had to. I didn't want Riven and his fiancée to break up. I also have Max. I can't just cheat on him. I then got a text. I was hoping it wasn't Riven or it will be harder for me to avoid him. Luckily, it was Alexa.  
_Musa! We should totally go shopping again! Isn't it your favourite thing to do? Meet you next Friday. Oh! By the way, Josh is my boyfriend now and Liam is Jennifer's boyfriend! They are coming if you don't mind! Love you as a best friend bestie! Alexa x_

I put my phone down and sighed. No, shopping isn't my favourite thing to do. Singing and playing music is my favourite thing to do. I will never see Riven again…I promised myself that, even though it hurts me so much…

**I hope you'll like this chapter! Maybe not because Musa and Riven aren't going to see each other again. Don't worry about that coz you will find out what happens next in the next chapter. Did Riven and Musa make the right decision of leaving each other? I will post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15: Miss you loads!

**Back to the start **

**I am thinking of writing two new stories soon. One of them will be another Musa and Riven story and the other one will be a Stella and Brandon story. The Stella and Brandon story is going to be based on the film: **_**What happens in Vegas**_**. The Musa and Riven story is about them hating each other, but then finds out that they love each other, but will their hate for each other stop them from being together?  
Which one do you want me to do first? The Stella and Brandon story or the Musa and Riven? Please tell me in the reviews!**

Chapter 15: Miss you loads!

**Musa p.o.v**

I looked out the window. It was 8:00 o clock in the morning. I haven't seen Riven in two weeks. I really miss him but I tried to convince myself that Riven doesn't miss me back. I'm sure he already forgot about me. I then remembered Max. I miss him too. I've known Max longer than Riven but I don't miss him as much as I miss Riven. I am surprised that I can stay away from Riven this long. I got a text from Max just now and he said that he's going to be a bit late. He is supposed to come in a few weeks but he is going to be a bit late. I feel so lonely. And guilty. It's like I'm using men, when I'm not. When Max isn't around, I go with Riven. I shouldn't have been with Riven in the first place. I could have bumped into anybody on my first day in America. But I bumped into Riven. If it was a different person I bumped into, I think it wouldn't have ended like this.

**Riven p.o.v**

I was walking backwards and forwards in the living room. Kate left a few days ago. I miss Musa. I miss her beautiful smile, and her cute laugh. I miss her sexy eyes and her sweet lips. I miss her. My Musa. But she has a boyfriend. And I have a fiancée. It just won't work. I was hoping to be with Musa but because we have already loved someone else before we loved each other, we couldn't be together. I also hate this long distance relationship between me and Kate. Musa lives next door to me. I can see her anytime. Can't I?  
But ever since I had that argument which Musa heard, we never see each other again. It's a bit crazy that I haven't known Musa that long and I already love her so much. Something was now stuck in my mind. Should I go to Musa now? To see her?

I want to see her. No, I **need** to see her. I can't stay away from her this long. It's driving me crazy! If I don't see my beautiful princess, I could go mad and stress! I suppose I could just see her and try to be friends with her. I doubted it for a second and finally made a decision. I have to see her now. I left my house and waited outside Musa's house nervously. I haven't knocked on the door yet. I am still nervous and I'm not sure if I should do this. I finally built up the courage to knock on the door. I was very nervous. What will happen? I knocked on the door three times and waited. The door opened and there I saw Musa, in her very short, red nightgown. She looked at me for a second. She was shocked. She immediately slammed the door shut as soon as she saw me.

I'm not sure about this, but I think she leaned against the door and dropped to the floor. I could hear it. Then I heard her crying. She was crying hysterically. I stood there, astonished. I then thought through what just happened. Musa's miserable. She's really sad, and I think it's because we haven't seen each other in a long time. I stepped closer.  
"Musa, are you okay? Is it about us?" I asked to make sure what I'm thinking is right. There was no reply. I assumed the reason why she is crying is because of me.  
"Muse, just let me in and we'll talk" I insisted.  
"NO! Just stay away from me Riven! I don't want to see you again!" Musa screamed.  
"Let's just talk! I know it's because of-"  
"Yes! It's because you are getting married and I have a boyfriend so we can't see each other again!" Musa shouted.

"Musa I can't stay away from you this long" I said, a bit calmer.  
"JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME RIVEN!" Musa yelled angrily. I was going to lose hope but then I heard her crying even louder. It made me miserable. I can't stand hearing the one I love crying. It hurts me as well.  
"Now, you and I know very well we can't separate forever, so just let me in and we'll talk about it" I whispered.  
"NO! NO!" Musa shouted.  
"Musa, I love you" I whispered. "I want to talk to you coz I miss you and I'm sure we can solve this problem"  
All I could hear was more crying. I waited for a minute and I lost hope. Musa's never going to open that door.

I turned to walk away but stopped when I heard the door open. I saw Musa still in her nightgown but it was a wet. Wet because of her tears. Her tears didn't stop falling from her eyes. She looked at me and looked down. She closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears. Her face was stained with tears. I felt like my heart was being destroyed. I crept slowly and silently towards the door where Musa stood. I stopped when I reached her. I was about to wipe her tears but she looked away. I walked in her house and she closed the door. Musa was still looking away. She doesn't want me to see her crying. Little did she know, that I cried too. Musa finally looked at Me and frowned. Her arms that were stopping me from hugging her dropped to her sides letting me hug her. I didn't think Musa wanted me to hug her but I did anyway. She needed to be with me and I needed to be with her. I wrapped my arms around her body and Musa wrapped her arms around me too.

She buried her face in my chest and cried even more. I didn't mind. I actually love having her so close to me. She was about to pull away but I grabbed her wrist and hugged her again. Musa sobbed and sniffled a bit. I then doubted if she still loves me. She is pulling away and telling me to stay away from her which means she doesn't miss me.  
"Musa? Did you miss me?" I asked. Musa looked up and our eyes locked.  
"Of course I missed you Riven. I am crying because I missed you" Musa sobbed.  
"Well why did you tell me to stay away from you then?" I questioned.  
"Because you have a fiancée and I have a boyfriend and I feel guilty that we're cheating on them" Musa explained and snuggled into me. That was understandable. She doesn't want to feel guilty.

"Yes but…" I said but struggled with my words.  
"I love you Musa and I want to be with you…and I love my fiancée as well but I love you more" I smiled a bit.  
"I'm sorry for crying and yelling" Musa apologized and looked down with her eyes closed. I lifted her chin with my finger.  
"It's okay. At least you let me in after all of that hell" I muttered and smiled.  
"This is one of the reasons why I love you Riv! You make me laugh!" Musa giggled.  
"But we have to stay away from each other" Musa said seriously and pushed me away.  
"Can't we at least be friends?" I asked.  
"That's hard Riven because when we hang out, I can't stop being so close to you" Musa smirked and walked past me.

That made me want to be with her even more.  
"So what are we going to do then?" I asked. Musa went in her room, took a pen and started writing something on a piece of paper.  
"I don't know Riven. I love you but we can't be together so isn't that the end of it?" Musa said.  
"No! It's not the end of it! We can make it work!" I insisted. I walked up behind her and held her right hand with mine. I made her drop the pencil. I wrapped my left arm around her waist.  
"I just…" Musa whispered and turned around in my arms. She looked at me and frowned.  
"…don't think it will work. I really wish it will work but I doubt it will"  
"Don't you want us to be together?" I asked.

"Of course I do! It's the only thing I want but it seems impossible" Musa whispered. I leaned closer to her.  
"Nothing is impossible Muse…" I whispered as my voice went more silent. Musa leaned closer to me and I did too. Our eyes locked together perfectly. Then our lips met. I know it's not right to do it but we had to kiss. The kiss grew needier until we heard a knock on the door. We sighed in frustration. Musa went to the door and peeked through the window. I was behind Musa. Musa gasped.  
"Riven, it's Max! My boyfriend! You need to hide, now!" Musa whispered and demanded.  
"What? What is wrong with him seeing me?" I asked.  
"Musa!" Musa's boyfriend shouted.  
"Max! Wait a minute! I am getting changed!" Musa lied.

"Because he will break up with me if he sees you" Musa whispered.  
"Isn't that good though? We want to be together and if you break up with him, we can be together" I said.  
"Yes, but…you are getting married Riven. When you have broken up with your fiancée, then I can break up with my boyfriend coz I'm still not sure you are going to break up with her. You might still love her" Musa explained.  
"But-"  
"Please Riven. Hurry!" Musa hissed.  
"Fine." I said.  
"Hide in my room" Musa demanded so I did what she told me to do.

I hid in her room but I opened the door a little bit so that I could see what's happening.  
Musa opened the door and smiled.  
"Max! Oh my god! I miss you so much!" Musa smiled and hugged her boyfriend.  
"Musa, my work let me come here for a night" Max grinned.  
"That's great! Come in" Musa said and let Max in.  
"So what have you been doing without me, huh?" Max asked.  
"Oh just…umm…been shopping with my friends, going to the beach and staying at home" Musa lied. The truth is actually Musa has been spending her time with me most of the days.

"That's good!" Max smiled and started walking towards Musa's room. Crap! I am in this room!  
"Wait Max! Don't go in there!" Musa screeched. I gulped. Max took a few steps forward…

**Thanks for reading and please review. I love writing this story so much! I do it when I'm bored! I will post the next chapter soon. Oh by the way, do you think I should make each chapter a bit longer? I think it's short but I'm not sure if it's enough. Find out what happens in the next chapter. Does Max go in Musa's room and see Riven there? Find out soon and thanks xx Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: five weeks later

**Back to the start**

Chapter 16: Five weeks later

**Riven p.o.v**

"That's good!" Max smiled and started walking towards Musa's room. Crap! I am in this room!  
"Wait Max! Don't go in there!" Musa screeched. I gulped. Max took a few steps forward…  
"What's wrong Musa?" Max asked.  
"Umm…my room is messy!" Musa said quickly.  
"Yes…but I can still go in it" Max said and held the doorknob. Musa was terrified. I really wanted her boyfriend to see me so that they'll break up but Musa's right. She doesn't think I will break up with my fiancée. I'm not sure about it myself. Then I saw Musa run to Max and kiss him on the lips. That made my heart stop. I felt a hint of jealousy. Why would Musa do that? Well, she is his girlfriend. I was absolutely furious and heartbroken when I saw it. Musa was facing me. She frowned. I know she didn't mean it but she had to so that she could distract that boyfriend of hers.

Musa pulled away. She smiled. Suddenly, Max grabbed her face and kissed her. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow. They kissed rough and hard. It looks like Musa doesn't like it. Max pushed her to the wall and ran his hand up her thighs. I felt disgusted watching it. Musa tried to pull away.  
"Max… stop!" Musa begged. Max kept on touching her and kissing her even more roughly and harder. This made me furious. Musa told him to stop. But he didn't. What a loser! I was about to open the door but Musa pushed Max.  
"Max! What's wrong with you!" Musa shouted.  
"It's just that I missed you so much and I wanted to…" Max gulped nervously.  
"Max, you know I'm not ready to do that. We haven't gone that far in our relationship yet" Musa said. I was relieved. I couldn't stand it if I found out that he and Musa had done 'it' before. That would kill me. I haven't done it with my Kate either.

"You're right, I'm sorry" Max frowned.  
"I'm going to take a shower" Max smiled and went in the bathroom. I finally came out.  
"I will go now" I said to Musa.  
"Wait Riven, I'm sorry you had to see that" Musa frowned.  
"Well I'm glad that it didn't go further and you haven't done it, you know, with him" I whispered.  
"I love you and I promise that me and Max won't do anything tonight. I will try to avoid him kissing me" Musa smiled.  
"I love you too and thank you" I grinned and walked away. Suddenly, Musa pressed her soft lips on mine. I moaned a bit and kissed her passionately back.

"Bye" Musa smiled. I chuckled and walked out the door.

**Musa p.o.v**

I waited for Max to finish. I was sitting down on the couch watching a film.  
"So what were you planning to do today then?" Max asked as he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him.  
"Hmm…don't know" I smiled.  
"I was thinking of spending the day with you coz I missed you a lot" Max grinned.  
"When are you leaving?" I asked.  
"In the morning, but you don't have to worry about that yet" he smirked. After we got changed, we went to the beach for a few hours and at the end, we went for dinner.

"Are you okay Musa?" Max asked me after he took a sip of his wine.  
"Yes why do you ask?" I questioned.  
"Because you haven't talked much today" Max answered. I looked at him. I haven't talked much because I was nervous about lying. I'm not a good liar. If I kept on talking, I might reveal the truth accidentally.  
"Oh really? Sorry I'm just…not feeling well" I lied to him. Most of the things I said to him today was a lie. I feel really bad about it. Should I tell him that I have been cheating on him? I decided not to. It will end badly.

"Sooo did you have fun at work?" I asked trying to change the subject.  
"Not really because its work and I couldn't see you for a few months" Max replied. I sighed. After we finished dinner in a restaurant, we went home. I was lying on the bed with Max. Max didn't look very happy. He looked sad. I know I promised Riven that I won't kiss Max but I wanted to kiss Max just one time to cheer him up a bit. It is only going to be one short kiss. I smiled at Max and kissed him on the lips. Max smiled against my lips which means he's happy now. I was about to pull away but his tongue entered my mouth. I let him play around for a bit. After 2 minutes, I finally pulled away deciding that Max has kissed me long enough. Max was disappointed but I just smile at him.  
"Good night" I smiled and went to sleep.  
"Good night beautiful, and love you" Max grinned.

"I love you too" I whispered. I didn't think the kiss was wrong because I am assuming when Riven's fiancée is with him, they would be kissing too. I yawned and drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning…**

I was at the airport with Max.  
"I will see you soon" I smiled and pecked Max on the cheek.  
"I love you Musa" Max grinned.  
"I love you more" I laughed and walked away. Max went in the airport waving at me. I went home and crashed on my couch. I was tired because I had to wake up very early in the morning to say goodbye to Max. Then I heard my phone ring. I picked it up lazily and put it against my ear.  
"Riven?" I said.  
"Hey Muse, is your boyfriend gone?"  
"My boyfriend has a name and he's Max. Yes he is gone" 

"I want to see you again" Riven said. I then thought about it. We can't be together. He is going to get married.  
"Riven, I don't think we should see each other anymore"  
"What?! But I thought-"  
"I know! But you are getting married"  
"You're right" Riven whispered. I was surprised. He finally agreed.  
"I just don't want to be the one who is stopping you from getting married"  
"Okay Muse. You're right. I will always love you though"

I was about to reply but he hung up. Suddenly, I burst into tears. My face fell on my palms. I'm very depressed. I didn't want it to end this way, and before I knew it, it ended. Riven and I are over. For good.

5 weeks later…  
I found out that Max is going to be a bit late again. I think he is finishing his job in a week or two. It has been 5 weeks since that phone call between me and Riven. I haven't seen him for a month! I miss him so much. I have been miserable ever since the phone call. It's just not the same without Riven. I am still with Max but I'm not happy. Riven's wedding is soon but I'm not coming because if I see him again, I will fall in love with him again and I don't want to destroy his marriage.

I am so depressed thinking about it so I was trying to think of something to make me forget Riven. What is my favourite thing to do? Sing. Singing might help me feel a bit happier. I decided to call my friends to come to a music bar and I will sing there. I was so excited! What song should I sing?

**I hope you'll like this chapter! Sorry if it's boring at the moment but I promise it will get more interesting! It will definitely get more interesting in the chapter after this next chapter. I didn't think there will be more than 15 chapters for this story coz I thought this was going to be a short story but it is long anyway! Thanks for reading this and liking it. I will post the next chapter soon. There will be a song in the next chapter. Musa sees an unexpected guess after she sang and who might that be? Find out who it will be in the next chapter! Thanks xxx**


	17. Chapter 17: We found love

**Back to the start**

Chapter 17: We found love

_**I **__**don't**__** own the song: We**__**found love by Rihanna and Calvin Harris and I **__**don't**__** own winx club**_

**Musa p.o.v**

I already called my friends and they would love to come to the most famous music bar in America. I am still not sure about this. I am very nervous. I already picked a song and I memorised it. It is one of my favourite songs. I got changed in a strapless red dress that reached just above my knees. I wore matching red high heels and a necklace. My hair is very straight and my bangs were resting on my forehead. I was putting on my red dangling earrings until I heard a knock on the door. I walked towards my door and opened it to see Jennifer, Alexa, Josh and Liam.  
"Oh my god! Guys what are you doing here? I thought you were waiting in the music bar!" I smiled.  
"Oh we really wanted to see what you look like, and I gotta say, you look beautiful!" Jenifer grinned.  
"Thank you" I thanked. "But you could've seen me in the music bar"  
"But we couldn't wait to see you!" Alexa grinned.

"Okay" I laughed.  
"Who's car do you want to be in? Jennifer's or Alexa's?" Josh asked.  
"Come in mine!" Alexa cheered.  
"No! Come in mine!" Jennifer begged.  
"Umm…I will go with…Ugh! I can't decide!" I moaned.  
"You will flip this coin and the one that has hearts is me and the one with stars is Alexa" Jennifer gave me a strange coin. It wasn't money but it was a plastic coin with stickers on it.  
"Okay" I agreed and flipped the coin.

I looked at the coin and I could see the star.  
"I am going with Alexa and Josh!" I smiled.  
"Yes! Yes!" Alexa cheered. "No!" Jennifer groaned. I went in Alexa and Josh's car with Jennifer and Liam behind us.  
"Girls" Liam laughed. "Yes that's how they are" Josh smirked. We drove to the music bar and sat down at a table.  
"Is there anybody who is talented at singing and would like to sing for us in here?!" A man said. I put my hand up. The man told me to come up the small stage and I did. He whispered some stuff to me about what my name is and what song I would like to sing and I told him the answers. I looked over to my friends. I also noticed some of my new friends that I met a few weeks ago cheering for me.

"Hello guys! I am Musa and I will sing We found love!" I cheered.

**No p.o.v**

A man was staring at the Asian beauty that was standing on stage. She is beautiful.  
_Oh god! Musa, I miss you so much and now you are here_ he thought. He was smiling. Then he heard the music start. Musa stood there confidently but little did she know that there is someone who means the world to her watching her. She didn't see him because he was kind of hidden but he could see her. Musa closed her eyes and smiled. She was nervous but she was sure she could do it.

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive_

Musa opened her beautiful eyes and she smiled at her friends

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

_Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away 'cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

Her hands were swaying in the air and she sang her heart out.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

Musa danced a bit and the way her body moved in the spotlight was sexy.

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine (Mine, mine, mine)_

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

She smiled once more and swayed left to right.

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

Musa stepped backwards a bit and smiled. Everybody stood up and cheered. She was amazing. The audience cheered very loudly and gave her a round of applause.

**Riven p.o.v**

I stared at Musa as she walked down the stage. She was smiling and laughing with her friends. I smiled to myself. I really wanted to see her. I haven't seen her in 5 weeks but I have seen her walk to her house tie to time since she lives just next to me. I miss her and I think she misses me too. I looked around in case her boyfriend is here and he isn't here. I really wanted to go to Musa and talk to her.

She looks even more beautiful now. I had an urge to kiss her and make her mine but I knew I couldn't. I am getting married very soon so it's too late. During the five weeks I haven't seen Musa and I could have seen her just by knocking on her door but I had to move on. The music bar I am in is excellent because they have a balcony here. A big one too. It is an expensive bar and many people go here. I saw Musa smile at her friends and opened a door which led her to the balcony. She went to the balcony alone. This is it. My chance to see her.

I was also worried. What if she isn't happy to see me? I really wanted to see her and it's the first thing I want to do but is it the right thing to do? I was about to leave the bar and forget about Musa but I couldn't. I need to go to the balcony and see her. I walked slowly towards the balcony…

**Ooh! Cliff hanger! Hope you'll like this chapter and the song. Did you like the song I chose for this chapter? Sorry there isn't much going on but the next chapter will be very interesting. What will happen next when Riven opens those doors? Find out soon and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and please review :) xxx**


	18. Chapter 18: The romantic start

**Back to the start**

Chapter 18: The romantic start

**Riven p.o.v**

I was also worried. What if she isn't happy to see me? I really wanted to see her and it's the first thing I want to do but is it the right thing to do? I was about to leave the bar and forget about Musa but I couldn't. I need to go to the balcony and see her. I walked slowly towards the balcony…

I pushed the door quietly and saw Musa standing near the edge. It's about 6:30 pm in the evening. It was already getting dark and the moon was showing up. The way the moon glowed on her made her even more beautiful. I miss those times when we hang out and we kiss. Musa didn't notice me approaching her. I was being super quiet and slow. I then remembered that she has sonar ears so she is probably going to hear me now. Suddenly, Musa turned around and screamed in shock. She slipped and nearly fell down the balcony but I wrapped my arms around her in time. She wasn't expecting anybody to creep up on her.

Musa looked at me for a good two seconds and then immediately pushed me away.  
"God! Riven! You scared the hell out of me!" Musa sighed. I chuckled.  
"Don't just walk towards me without me noticing and I finally noticed when you were close to me!" Musa shouted a bit.  
"Don't ever do that you hot-headed jerk!" Musa screamed angrily. She crossed her arms and looked away. 

"Who gives you the right to call me that?!" I shouted at her. Musa looked at me and sighed.  
"You're right" Musa whispered and frowned. I shouldn't have shouted at her but I just forgot how she is when she's angry. She'll obviously shout at me but she doesn't mean it. I don't usually shout back at her but I don't know what has gotten into me.  
"Sorry" I apologized.  
"Sorry too" Musa whispered and looked at me.  
"So been long time no see" I started as I took a step forward towards her.  
"Yeah" Musa simply said.

"I missed you so much Muse. I am dying without you" I frowned. Tears escaped Musa's eyes.  
"I-I missed y-y-you t-too" Musa stuttered. A tear fell down my cheek. I was trying to fight the urge to hug her. That's what I wanted to do.  
"So is your fiancée okay?" Musa asked me, not like she cared or anything. I don't think she cares about that but I am going to answer her anyway.  
"Yes I guess so but a long distance relationship is not my thing. I hate it" I replied.  
"You live right next to me. And it's crazy coz we haven't seen each other in a month yet we live right next to each other. We could've seen each other anytime but we couldn't" Musa explained.  
"We could" I insisted.

"But-"  
"Musa, I miss you so much. I still love you" I smiled.  
"I still love you too" Musa admitted. She ran to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry.  
"I wish we didn't stop seeing each other" Musa sobbed.  
"Me too" I whispered.  
"Musa, it's okay now. We don't have to separate forever" I soothed.  
"But we have to eventually" Musa cried and looked at me. I wiped her tears away.  
"We don't 'have to'. What makes us have to do that anyway?"I asked.  
"I can tell you a reason why! You are getting married and I have a boyfriend" Musa answered.  
"So what? We can break up with them?" I said.  
"It's too late!" Musa screamed.

"It's never too late" I whispered and hugged her. "Let's just stop talking about this"  
I kissed her forehead and ran my hand down her hair.  
"By the way, you were amazing tonight! You have a beautiful voice Musa" I smiled.  
"Thanks" Musa grinned.  
"I missed you so much. Can we like hang out tonight?" I asked hoping she would say yes.  
"Sure" Musa smiled. We went inside the bar. We sat down and ordered two small glasses of alcohol. We drank it quickly.  
"Wow! I love this! I want another please" Musa said. We bought another glass. We kinda ended up with quite a few.

"You have a wonderful voice!" Musa shouted at the man who just sang. Deciding that we have had quite a few drinks, I carried Musa to my car.  
"Hey Riven! I'm not drunk!" Musa muttered to me as I drove.  
"I know we both aren't drunk but if we stay longer in that bar, we will get drunk!" I explained.  
"Ugh! Fine" Musa groaned. Luckily she wasn't drunk but we had to go before we are drunk. I drove to Musa's house.  
"You know, I had a nice time" Musa smiled and kissed me on the cheek.  
"Yeah it was great!" I chuckled. It was now 7:30 pm. We only spent an hour in that bar.

"So this is going to be the last time I am going to see you huh?" Musa asked.  
"Yes. I wish it wasn't though" I smirked. Musa smirked as well.  
"It's a shame it is. So bye" Musa frowned and closed the door. I stood there for a minute. I knocked on the door.  
"Musa, we only spent our last time seeing each other on drinking alcohol" I frowned.  
"What else did you have in mind?" Musa chuckled.  
"Umm…damn! I don't know. Can I come in?" I asked.  
"Okay" Musa let me in.

We still stood near the door in silence. It was very awkward. I looked at her and she looked at me.  
"Sooo…" Musa started but couldn't find her words. We stepped closer to each other.  
"Sooo…we're officially good friends forever" Musa smiled and hugged me. We stared at each other for a moment.  
"We're friends?" I asked.  
"Well yes. It's not like we're more than friends like we used to be" Musa laughed.  
"I wish it was like it used to be" I said.  
"Me too" Musa frowned.

"You know, it could be like it was can't it?" I asked.  
"Yes. Definitely" Musa smirked.

We stepped forward and kissed. The kiss was more than passionate but it was quite hungry. It's like we're hungry for each other. It's probably because we haven't seen each other in a long time. I pushed her against the wall and started kissing her even more. It's like a needy one. Musa's hands went in my hair while my hands were on her thighs. I pulled her legs up towards my waist so that her legs were wrapped around my waist. I kissed her down her body until she moaned a bit. I carried her towards the bedroom and settled her down on the bed.

"You ready?" I asked.  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" Musa smiled.

**I hope you like the Musa and Riven reunion! They finally see each other again after the 5 weeks being apart. I will post the next chapter soon. Please review and I appreciate it if you do! Thanks xx**


	19. Chapter 19: Am I pregnant?

**Back to the start**

Chapter 19: Am I pregnant?

_Hey guys! I didn't want to make this an M rated story so I didn't go in detail and stuff because __I think I love you__ wasn't an M rated story._

**Musa p.o.v**

"You ready?" Riven asked.  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" I smiled. I wasn't even thinking. I just really wanted this. I wasn't ready to do it with Max but I'm ready to do it with Riven. I don't know why. It's probably because I love Riven more. Riven began kissing me and his kisses trailed down my body. He got hold of my dress so I helped him take it off. He stripped off his shirt and his trousers revealing his blue shorts and his amazing muscular body. I felt my body heat up and I blushed. It was going to be my first time. Ever. And it's my first time with Riven. I have never done it before but it looks like I'm going to do it tonight.

"Are you sure you want this Musa?" Riven asked.  
"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" I asked him.  
"Maybe because you aren't ready?" Riven said.  
"Well, I wasn't ready to do it with Max but I'm ready to do it with you and this is going to be my first time" I smirked.  
"It's my first time too. Me and Kate never done it, okay?" Riven smiled. I nodded. He took off my bra and red panties and he took off his boxers.

Riven started thrusting him inside of me and the way he was doing it was perfect! I moaned in pain a little because it hurts so much but I felt the pleasure later on. Me and Riven both moaned in pleasure because it felt so good. I was in for an amazing night with Riven…

**The next morning…**

**Riven p.o.v**

I woke up to see Musa and I wrapped in a blanket. I then realised that we are naked and my arms were wrapped around her. I actually loved the scene in front of me but that's when I got confused. What happened last night? Did we do it? It was the only reasonable answer so I had to go with that. Holy shit! Did we actually did it? I tried to remember everything that happened last night and I could remember anything. No doubt about it, but I actually loved it. It was a great experience and I did it with Musa! The woman I love the most. But I am also regretting it. I am going to marry Kate but I cheated on her. God! I am so dead! I regret doing it but at the same time I don't regret doing it. It was amazing but I cheated on Kate. My fiancée.

I sat up on the edge of the bed and sighed. Musa began to wake up.  
"Riven? Where are we?" Musa yawned. Her eyes were half closed but when she opened her eyes, they widened.  
"Oh my god! Did we?" Musa asked. I nodded.  
"Crap!" Musa cursed. She sat next to me.  
"Oh no! No, no, no!" Musa shouted.  
"We didn't get drunk did we?!" she asked.  
"No we didn't get drunk. We just missed each other so much and got carried away" I replied.  
"But…you are getting married very soon!" Musa said.

"I know! I swear I didn't mean to!" I sighed.  
"I believe you but why did we let ourselves do this?" Musa muttered.  
"Well, it was amazing" I chuckled. "Don't you think it was?"  
"Yes, it was great. But that's not the point! We have somebody else we love" Musa frowned.  
"Yeah. It was our first time and by the way, you were loud!" I laughed. Musa hit me on the arm lightly.  
"Wait! Did you use protection?" Musa asked.  
"Shit! Not really!" I sighed and face palmed myself.  
"OH MY GOD!" Musa gasped.

"Damn! Damn! Damn it!" Musa hissed. She kicked the bed and fell back.  
"We can't see each other or it will end up like this again!" Musa said angrily.  
"Yeah even though it's killing us when we separate" I mumbled.  
"Riven, we love each other but this has gone too far! We had sex and that's the worst mistake we have ever made especially when you are getting married I have a boyfriend" Musa screamed.  
"I regret it but at the same time I didn't" I told her. Musa looked at me. She cupped my face with her hand and our lips touched. We kissed for a good ten seconds until she pulled away.  
"Same. I will never forget it Riv. I did regret it but I also didn't" Musa smiled a bit and stood up.

"You do realise that we're naked don't you?" I laughed.  
"Damn!" Musa cursed and took a blanket to wrap her body with.  
"You have a sexy and amazing body" I smirked.  
"I could say the same about you" Musa chuckled and went in the bathroom.  
"I am going to the airport to go to England this Saturday" Musa told me.  
"Wait that's the same day as my wedding!" I gasped. Musa was about to close the bathroom door but I stopped her.

"So this is goodbye then?" I asked.  
"Yes" Musa said but I saw a tears fall down her cheeks.  
"I love you Musa" I frowned. Musa looked at me.  
"Good luck with your wedding and I love you too" Musa cried and closed the door. Tears fell down my eyes and cheeks. I picked up my clothes and put it on. I closed the door and left. I am very worried about Musa getting pregnant. I am getting married and if she is pregnant, it will cause problems. She hasn't have sex with her boyfriend yet and he won't be happy to find out that she's pregnant with my baby not his. I don't think she's pregnant but she might be. I think Musa's not ready yet to have a baby. I went home and tried to forget all of that.

I am very nervous about the wedding. The wedding is going to be in four days. Kate is coming tonight to spend a few nights with me before the wedding. I was kind of excited about it.

**Musa p.o.v**

I was lying down on my bed thinking about last night. I could remember singing in a bar and then meeting Riven on a balcony. We started drinking alcohol and went home but then we did something unexpected. I could have stopped myself but I didn't. I didn't because I didn't want to. I sighed in frustration and cried. I didn't want it all to end this way. What's worse is that Riven didn't use protection. I could be pregnant! I'm not ready for that yet! I would like kids but not now! I am going to be graduating from Alfea soon. I do want kids in a few years but having one now is too early. I just hope I'm not pregnant. Max and I never had sex before so he will be furious if he finds out I'm pregnant with somebody else's baby. I would be shocked if I am pregnant.

I then thought about some stuff. It doesn't make sense. If Riven loves me more than his fiancée, why does he marry his fiancée? That confused me. Why am I still with Max even though I don't love him as much as I love Riven? It's like a complicated love cycle. Max is coming tonight. He finally has a holiday from his work. I was excited about it. I am also miserable about Riven and Kate's wedding. I love Riven so much that I don't want him to marry Kate. I suffered pain from not seeing Riven for a long time and now he's getting married. All of the things that happened last night were wonderful. But am I pregnant?

**Find out what happens next in chapter 20! I will post the twentieth chapter soon. I didn't expect this story to have double the number of chapters in I think I love you. There is going to be more than 20 chapters so keep on reading! The next chapter will be about Riven's wedding and some other stuff but does he actually say yes or no? And do you think Musa's pregnant? Find out soon! Please review and thanks for reading my stories! Xxxx **

**Please review! **


	20. Chapter 20: Mysterious person

**Back to the start**

Chapter 20: Mysterious person

**Riven p.o.v**

Today is Saturday. The day of my wedding. I am excited and nervous. But most of all, sad. I miss Musa so much. I love her. She is the woman I love the most, but I am getting married to someone else. I was putting on my tie. I frowned and sighed. Life doesn't always go like you would like it to go. My hair is in its usual spikes. Musa said that she loves the style of my hair and the colour of it. I miss her midnight blue and beautiful hair. Musa and I are unique. We have hair that isn't normally natural colours but we were still born with it. Kate's hair is brown and natural. I wasn't sure if I was ready about this wedding.

I peeked through the doors to see all of the guests sitting down. The theme colours of this wedding is baby blue, magenta, and white. The decorations were beautiful and the cake looked delicious. But it wasn't the wedding I dreamt of. My dream wedding would be different. I would have Musa as the bride and the theme colours would be red, magenta, and white. I would've loved that better than this wedding. Actually, the colours aren't important, the bride is. I would've preferred to marry Musa instead of Kate but it looks like that's not going to happen. I could have changed all of this and married Musa instead of Kate. All I had to do was tell Musa to break up with Max and I have to break up with Kate. It's easy. But it's not as easy as it seems because I've already proposed to Kate and Musa and I wouldn't want to break our lover's heart.

I walked towards the front and I stood near the priest. Luke, Andrew, Kian, and Brian were behind me. They are my friends. Kayley, Hanna, Sophie, and Beth were opposite me. Kate is going to be in front of them. The music started. It was a nice piece of music. I was very nervous at this point. I knew that it's too late to even think about Musa and call off this wedding. I had to focus on my new bride. Then I finally saw the angel. Kate walked down the aisle with her father, arm in arm. Her dress was lace and it was white. Her hair was in a perfect bun and her bangs were on the side. The veil was white and long, it covered her face. She also wore some gloves and a pair of lace high heels. She looked pretty. I've imagined Musa would be walking down the aisle. I wish it was her though.

Kate smiled at me so I smiled back. Then some stuff appeared in my mind. And I think it is about the past. Suddenly, I had a really bad head ache. It came out of nowhere. Finally, Kate stood in front of me. She smiled. I tried to smile but my head ache was really bad. Then it began to go away but I was still dizzy. Images of me and a woman appeared on my mind. Then the priest started talking.  
"We are gathered here today…"

**Musa POV**

At the moment, it's evening. It's about 6:30 pm. I was walking with Max in a flower garden. I'm going to England tonight.  
"Musa, should we have dinner?" Max asked. I looked up at him and nodded.  
"I am hungry so why not?" I laughed and we went to a restaurant. It's a very romantic restaurant but it wasn't as good as the underwater restaurant Riven took me to. A lot of things were going through my mind. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head.  
"Are you okay Musa?" Max questioned, concerned.  
"Y-yeah" I said weakly as I tried to fight the head ache.

The waiter came so we ordered our food. My hands were on my head slightly massaging it. I don't know why I suddenly have this head ache.  
"I have a really bad…head ache" I moaned. Max took my hand in his and smiled.  
"It's okay Musa. You're going to be fine" Max grinned.  
"No I'm not!" I groaned. Then some stuff appeared in my head. I saw myself when I was about three years old. I was walking to my new house and I suddenly bumped into someone. The person I bumped into stood up and held his hand out for me. I took it. I looked up but I couldn't see the boy's face. It looked sort of familiar. My vision became blurry.

"Hey do you want to take a walk in the beach for fresh air?" Max asked me. I nodded weakly. We finished eating and left the restaurant. We went in the car and I leaned my head on the window. I closed my eyes.  
"Feeling okay at the moment?" Max asked me. I shook my head. I don't even know why this is happening to me. I just see these things in my head. I decided to concentrate on them. We finally arrived at the beach. I got out of the car.

My flight is in 7:00 pm. I haven't told Max that I'm going back to England. I also haven't told him that I'm leaving him. I know he'll be very upset if I leave him. I am not leaving him for Riven coz Riven's married. I am leaving him coz I just don't think that our love will last. I don't love Max. I love Riven but that's impossible. If I can't be with the one I love, then I shouldn't be with anybody. Max deserves a girl who's better than me and who loves him. At the moment, I will spend a few more minutes with him. And then I'll tell him.

I bet Riven's already married now. He's probably dancing with his new bride. Riven does know that I'm going to the airport at 7:00 o clock.

I walked around the beach with Max.

"Musa, you do know that I love you, right?" Max smiled. I looked at him.

"Yes I do and you're a great guy" I grinned and pecked him on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back. I waved my fingers in the air and a blanket appeared on the sand. I sat down and he did too. The sky was already quite dark.

"I enjoyed dinner Max" I smiled at Max and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"I'm glad you did" Max grinned. We lied down on the blanket so I did the same. My head was on his chest. We were staring at the beautiful stars in the sky. I like having him with me. But it's so different when I'm with Riven. It's way more better when I'm with Riven. I do miss him and that night when we made a mistake, it was amazing. I don't see it as a bad mistake. It was a good mistake.

I looked at Max. His eyes were still glued to the stars. He didn't notice me staring at him. He's handsome and I'm sure he will have a better woman than me. Who's more beautiful than me. I just don't want to break his heart. I'm not that sort of person. I'm not horrible. But it's like I am if I'm leaving him. I feel guilty. I better tell him about it soon. Max finally noticed so he looked at me and pecked me on the lips.

"You're gorgeous Musa" Max smiled. I was about to reply but he suddenly sat up.  
"Max?" I asked, a bit confused.

Max stood up and looked at the sky once more. The moon was glowing. It was supposed to be dark around here but the stars and moon shone brightly giving us the light. He offered his hand to me and I accepted it. He and I were now standing up. Suddenly, my head started to hurt again. It hurts more than before. I tried to stay calm and hide it. I smiled at Max as if I'm saying that I'm okay. That's when I saw the little boy again. And then I saw him and I wearing masks in a masquerade ball. Then I saw him and I in a cave full of jewels and we were with other people. All of these scenes kept playing in my head. But I still couldn't see his face.

While this was happening, Max stepped closer to me. I grinned trying not to be casual. I didn't want him to question me on why I am acting a bit weird. That's when something extraordinary happened… Max kneeled down on one knee and pulled a small box out. He then opened it. It revealed a silver ring with some white diamonds on it. It was a beautiful ring.

But that's not what I'm worried about. These things in my head are still confusing me. And Max proposes to me. It's going to be more harder than I thought. I am supposed to be leaving him but he proposes to me and that makes it harder. But I was sort of concentrated on the things in my head. Who is that boy?

"Musa, you are the love of my life. I simply can't live without you. You are the most beautiful woman I've met and I love you so much. Will you please marry me?" Max smiled. My eyes grew wider. Damn! I can't say no now! It'll break his heart and I don't want that. I've got to make a decision. But then I saw the man's face. I could see him properly in my head. He was…

**Riven POV**

I was thinking about the past. I still don't know what happened in the past since I lost my memory a long time ago. But then I see this stuff of me and a girl. Every time I see that girl, I have a headache. The girl has black hair. Or maybe dark blue like Musa's. I saw a young boy who looked exactly like me. He is with that girl, rolling down the hill together.

"Yes" Kate said. Then I focused on the wedding. I was lost in my thoughts when I saw those two kids in my mind. Something tells me that it's something to do with my past. I knew a girl, who was my best friend. It definitely wasn't Kate. Then I saw myself and that mysterious girl all grown up. I tried to see her face but I couldn't. I touched my head a bit coz it hurts. We were in a cave of crystals. With some other people. And then it suddenly changed. We were now in a forest.

"Do you take Katherine Adams do to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked me. I wasn't concentrating. Then I saw that girl again. She was falling off a hill. I watched her trip. She hasn't fallen down yet coz it's happening in slow motion. And that's when I saw her. I could see her face very clearly now.

"Do you take Katherine Adams do to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest repeated. Kate was looking at me, confused. She was also expecting an answer. That's when I finally figured it out. The girl I saw in my mind was…

**It's getting interesting! I hope you'll like this chapter :) Find out if Musa and Riven says yes or no in the next chapter! Do you think they'll remember each other? And finally be together? I will post the next chapter very soon. There will a few more chapters after this one. Probably another 3 or 4 chapters. Thanks for reading and please review! I would love to have more reviews! :) **

**Thanks xxx**


	21. Chapter 21: Finally together

**Back to the start **

Chapter 21: Finally together

**Riven POV**

"Do you take Katherine Adams do to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked me. I wasn't concentrating. Then I saw that girl again. She was falling off a hill. I watched her trip. She hasn't fallen down yet coz it's happening in slow motion. And that's when I saw her. I could see her face very clearly now.

"Do you take Katherine Adams do to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest repeated. Kate was looking at me, confused. She was also expecting an answer. That's when I finally figured it out. The girl I saw in my mind was…Musa!

Musa is the girl I've known since I was three! I remember everything now! The last thing that happened was…Musa and I falling down that hill. We got very badly injured. Everything makes sense. I don't know Kate. I didn't meet her in high school. In fact, we never met. My love is for Musa. Now that I have my memories back, I could make things right.

"I cheated on you!" I shouted. I startled the guests. But I had to tell the truth. I had to hurry up too. It's nearly 7:00 o clock now. Musa is leaving soon and I don't want to be too late.

"WHAT?! I KNEW YOU WEREN'T RIGHT FOR MY DAUGHTER!" Kate's mother yelled. Surprisingly, Kate told her mother to calm down.  
"Riven…I cheated on you too. With a guy called Max" Kate admitted. Max? Musa's Max?

"Musa's Max?" I asked. I was absolutely shocked. I was very silent as well. Kate nodded.

"It's fair. I cheated on you and you cheated on me. Riven, I'm sorry" Kate apologized. I was very quiet. I'm surprised.

"Look, Riven, you don't have much time! Musa will be gone soon! You better start running!" Kate told me.  
"But how did you-"  
"Just go! Before it's too late!" Kate yelled which made me run. I was confused. I looked back and mouthed an 'I love you' to Kate. She did the same. How does she know Musa? Why did she cheat on me with Max? All of this doesn't make any sense! But I had to go to Musa before she goes on the flight. Musa's going to England in a few minutes. I went in my car and drove as quickly as I could. I needed to go to the airport in time.

**Musa POV**

"Musa, you are the love of my life. I simply can't live without you. You are the most beautiful woman I've met and I love you so much. Will you please marry me?" Max smiled. My eyes grew wider. Damn! I can't say no now! It'll break his heart and I don't want that. I've got to make a decision. But then I saw the man's face. I could see him properly in my head. He was…Riven? Oh my god! I remember everything now! I've known Riven since I was a child! And I am in a group of fairies called the Winx!

I was so excited. I finally got my memory back. I never met Max after all. But…it's too late. Riven's already married. He's happy now. A tear ran down my cheek.  
"Musa?" Max asked. I started sniffing and sobbing.

"Max…I-I" I sobbed. I tried to explain stuff to him but I can't. My life is a mess. I can't be with Riven coz it's too late, I am going to break someone's heart. I am a mess! Max stood up and hugged me.  
"Musa? What's wrong? You know you don't have to say yes" Max soothed and stroked my back.

I felt guilty for cheating on him. It's too late to be with Riven. Those are the reasons why I'm crying.  
"…I ch-ch-cheated on y-y-y-you" I stuttered. Max lifted my chin with his index finger.

"That's okay…" Max whispered. I was surprised! Isn't he angry?  
"…because I cheated on you too. I'm so sorry Musa" Max frowned. I was astonished. He cheated on me?

"Well it is fair…" I whispered and looked away. I took a step backwards. "With who?"

"Kate. She's from here. I met her in England. She said that she sometimes go to America but at one time, she got on the wrong plane" Max explained.  
"And I slept with her" Max admitted.

"Oh…I slept with a guy called Riven" I told him. That's when I realised. Did Max sleep with Riven's Kate?  
"Riven's Kate?!" I screamed. Max nodded slightly. Apparently Kate told him that she has a fiancée.

"We were drunk…I'm sorry" Max said.  
"So… why did you propose to me?" I asked.

"Coz I still love you" Max replied. I sighed. This is a mess. I am with Max, Riven is with Kate. Riven told me that Kate went to her college and Max was doing his job. So Kate took the wrong flight and ended up in England, where she met Max. Basically all of us cheated on each other. It all makes sense! But it's pointless now. All I could do now is return back to England and enjoy the remaining one week of my holiday and then go back to Alfea.

"I loved you" I whispered.  
"Where are you going?!" Max asked. I turned around to face him. I pecked him on the lips quickly.  
"England. To continue the rest of my life" I replied.

"So we can't be together?" Max frowned.  
"You deserve someone better than me" I whispered and made a portal. I made a portal to go to the airport.

I'm in the airport now. I was waiting in the queue. I was the last one. I had to be sure first about this. Will I regret it? I was sure I wasn't going to regret it. Riven's happy with someone else…

**Riven POV**

I was in a hurry. I got out of my car. There isn't going to be many people because the airplane will go soon. I finally made it to the airport. Nobody was there. I checked the time. It is 7:01 pm. I'm one minute late. I feel like killing myself. I am too late. I sat down on a chair and sighed. God! I never wanted it to end like this! I feel like an idiot. I blamed myself coz I could've drove faster! I could've talked less! I could've break up with Kate.

And now I'm late. I remembered the curse. If me and Musa didn't reunite, then in reality, me and Musa will die. I felt tears drop down my eyes. I don't usually get this emotional. Nobody has seen me cry before. But losing someone you love the most is something to cry for. I wiped the tears. I'm a hero. I should be strong. Realising that me and Musa will not make it, makes me feel guilty. Maybe I shouldn't have proposed to Kate. I wiped the last of my tears and put on a strong face. I grunted.

"I'm such an idiot! I lost somebody I love the most! All because I wasn't in time!" I mumbled to myself.  
"Time doesn't matter to me anymore" I heard someone say. It came from somebody who has a beautiful and angelic voice. My Musa.

"Love matters" She whispered. I looked up to see Musa three meters away from me.  
"M-M-Musa?" I gulped. She smiled at me, but I could see some of her tears.

"You know what? I thought you'd never come but I was wrong" Musa smiled and sniffled.

"I thought you love Kate" Musa whispered. I stood up and took one step forward. Suddenly, Musa ran towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her body.

"You came back?!" Musa squealed and hugged me tighter.  
"Of course did. I love you Musa" I whispered in her ear.

"I can't believe Max cheated on me, and Kate cheated on you!" Musa said.

"That doesn't matter now. It's fair. We cheated on them as well. I remember everything now" I smiled.  
"Me too. We used to be best friends when we were kids" Musa laughed.  
"So why didn't you go on the airplane?" I asked.  
"Because I never lost hope" Musa replied. "Also, Max proposed to me before I came here"

"WHAT?!" I shouted.  
"Geez! Calm down Riv! I didn't say yes . I came here and rejected him since he cheated on me and I love you not him" Musa explained. I smiled. I couldn't help but kiss her. I leaned in and pressed my lips on hers. I missed those luscious and soft lips of hers. Musa responded and leaned closer. Her arms were still around my neck. She smiled against my lips. We pulled away and hugged.

"I love you, my best friend" Musa smiled.  
"Hey! I'm not your best friend anymore! I'm your boyfriend! But I love you too" I grinned which made her laugh. She kissed me on the lips bringing us into another long and passionate kiss. Then, bright lights surrounded us. It nearly blinded us so we closed our eyes and our lips never parted.  
We are finally going to be together…forever.

**Tecna POV**

"Hey guys! My people-finding device says were Musa and Riven is!" I shouted.  
"Oh my god! We need to go!" Stella squealed in excitement. The winx, specialists, and I went to the forest coz that's where Musa and Riven is. We were horrified to see them in a bad state.

"Oh my god!" Flora gasped in shock.  
"They've been put in a deep sleeping spell and they are injured!" I explained.

"We need to take them to the nurse!" Bloom said so we took them to Alfea. We waited impatiently outside the room. Ms. Faragonda called us into her office.

"So what actually happened?" Aisha asked, curiously.  
"Well, Musa and Riven had an accident. They got cursed by a woman who has black hair. That woman is actually Darcy" Ms F explained.  
"WHAT?!" Everybody screamed.  
"Yes, Darcy changed her hair to black and changed her eyes. So basically, she made Musa and Riven lose their memories and she sent them in earth, but they are very far away from each other on earth. Then, she used the spell so they were in earth but their spirits was in the forest, where you found them" Ms F said.

"So Musa and Riven are actually in earth and their spirits were in here"

"That's impossible!" Bloom gasped.

"It isn't. If Musa and Riven finds each other, and loves each other again, they can break the curse, but only if they remember each other" Ms F continued.

"They found each other again!" Stella smiled.

"Yes but their real bodies have been injured and left too long so I don't think they'll…survive" Ms F said.

"Oh no! I'm sure they'll survive" I said.

"But what if they don't?" Stella gasped.

**Hope you all liked it! I will post the next chapter soon. There is still a question: Is Musa pregnant?  
Find out soon! Would you like Musa to be pregnant? Thanks for reading and please, please review! xx**

**I want to say that **_**MusaAndRiven125**_** is a long name so I am going to change it to: **_**MusaRiven125**_**, without the And.**


	22. Chapter 22: In danger

**Back to the start**

Chapter 22: In danger

**Tecna POV**

"Oh no! I'm sure they'll survive" I said.

"But what if they don't?" Stella gasped.  
"Let's forget that and hope that they will survive" Flora told Stella.  
"Hasn't been a nice holiday without them" Helia frowned.

"Yea, I miss them. And I mean it." Brandon whispered.  
"Well, we should be going" Sky said and walked towards the door with the others and I behind him.

I couldn't sleep well thinking my best friend my not survive. I just hope she'll be okay. Along with Riven. Our group isn't the same without them…

**Riven POV**

I woke up to find myself in Alfea's infirmary. My head hurts a lot and my sight isn't good. The last thing I remembered was kissing Musa in the airport and then lights surrounded us. I wonder what caused it. I sat up and scanned the room. My eyes froze when I saw Musa lying down on a bed. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was sleeping. I guess the curse was broken. I finally get to be with my best friend. Yes, we were best friends and now we're a couple but it makes us special. I stood up and crept towards Musa. I sat down on the side of her bed and tucked her hair behind her ear. She's so beautiful. How do I deserve her?

I grinned thinking about the past. We were good best friends that always stay together. I dreamt of being with Musa forever. I remembered our promise. Our promise was to be there for each other no matter what. I shook Musa gently and slowly. I waited for a few seconds and she didn't wake up.  
"Musa, baby, wake up" I whispered and shook her again. She still didn't wake up. I began to worry.

"Musa!" I cried. Why the hell isn't she waking up? She should be awake like me. I'm so worried. I don't even know what to do now. I think I should look for the others. They are somewhere in Alfea anyway. I need to go to Ms. Faragonda's office first. She'll know what to do. I shook Musa once more and then picked her up bridal style. I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I sprinted through the quiet corridors and finally reached the office. I went in the room without knocking. I'm not really allowed to do that but this is an emergency.

I breathed heavily since I ran too fast.  
"Ms, Faragonda" I started. "Musa isn't waking up"  
"What?! Please sit down Riven" Ms. Faragonda told me and I did what she told me to do. I placed Musa on the other chair next to mine.  
"I just woke up a few minutes ago. I tried to wake Musa up but she isn't waking up so I'm worried" I continued.

"Ok calm down Riven. I'm sure we can help Musa" Ms. F said and walked towards Musa. Suddenly, the Winx and my friends came in.  
"Hello! We heard some loud footsteps so we came here! What hap- OH MY GOD!" Stella said but then screamed when she saw Musa in a lifeless state.  
"What happened?" Helia asked.

"I've been thinking about that question as well" I said as they came towards us.  
"I will explain" Ms. Faragonda said and touched Musa's forehead. Bright lights surrounded them and it nearly blinded the rest of us. It then disappeared.  
"Oh no…Musa's in a critical condition" Ms. Faragonda gasped and put her hand away from Musa.  
"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Why?" Flora cried and ran to Musa's side.  
"Riven, after you and Musa remembered each other again and broke the curse, you returned to the forests near Alfea and your friends brought you here. We recently discovered that the woman who cursed you was Darcy. Just coz the curse is broken, doesn't mean that Darcy's destroyed. She's still alive and capable of making another curse" Ms. F explained. My eyes widened.  
"Darcy?" I hissed. Not that horrible witch again. I can't believe that woman is Darcy! She actually kissed me! I felt like throwing up. Ms. F nodded.

"So after you both returned, she put another curse on Musa. And the worst thing is, she will keep on using her dark and evil powers to destroy all of us. Musa is put in a deep sleep"

"OH NO! We need to save Musa!" Stella screamed."  
"How are we going to break the curse that is in Musa?" I questioned.

"We need to kill Darcy" Ms. Faragonda replied with a serious tone.

"I'm up for that" Aisha said. I then cried. I can't believe that all of this is happening. Why does it have to Musa? We were happy in the airport when we reunited and now we have to go through this. None of this would've happened if it wasn't for Darcy. I need to kill her. I am going to make her pay for destroying everything. But I'm also worried about Musa's health. I kept on thinking about this, did Musa get pregnant? I never really knew what happened.

"Where is she?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure but we better find her soon because the spell will get worse" Ms. Faragonda replied.  
"I will look for Darcy" Tecna said and pulled out one of her devices. She typed in some information about that witch. We waited patiently for it to locate where Darcy is. I waited impatiently. Musa's in danger and we're just sitting around waiting like idiots. But I knew we have to wait. I am angry at Darcy. Why does she have to ruin people's lives? Well I'm going to ruin hers.  
"Ok, it says here that she's in…oh my god!" Tecna gasped.

"What? What?!" I asked.

"In the darkness planet…Darcy's home planet" Tecna explained. Oh great! If that witch is going to be in that realm full of darkness and probably monsters, we might not get to her. She is a smart witch although I hate thinking about that. But I'll do anything to save Musa. Even if that means risking my life.  
"I will go there…alone" I said clearly and stood up. Everybody looked at me.

"No Riven, we will go with you" Sky said.

"Yea man we have to go with you. Musa is like a sister to us" Brandon explained.  
"And…Musa's our best friend. She needs our help as well" Flora smiled.

"Fine but it's dangerous" I said and carried Musa bridal style again.  
"We will take the risk" Aisha said coldly.

"You may leave tomorrow morning to go to the darkness realm" Ms. Faragonda said. I nodded and carried Musa out of the office with the others following me. I reached the infirmary and placed Musa on the bed carefully. The others already went to their classrooms to get some sleep and my friends are on their way to go to Red Fountain. I sat down on the armchair next to Musa's bed. I sighed deeply and thought about all of the things we've been through. If Musa and I get out of this mess alive, I intend to marry her and live with her forever. And then we will live as a happy couple…with our children.

**I'm so sorry it's late! It's coz I was very busy and I had no time for it but I do now. I changed the ending coz one of the reviewers asked me to make it like this so I did. The ending was going to be Musa waking up and Riven proposing to her the week after. But I changed it so there are going to be a lot of things going on next and the story will be a bit longer than it's supposed to be. And don't worry about Musa coz she will survive and the next chapter might be a chapter with sadness but it will continue to be a happy ending. Riven will still propose to her soon even though I changed the ending so that it's a bit longer. I hope you enjoyed it so far and please continue reading. Thanks for the reviews and for reading it. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review xxx**


	23. Chapter 23: Wicked witch

Back to the start

Chapter 23: Wicked witch

**Riven POV**

Today we're going to find Darcy and kill her. She has caused lots of problems. She's ruined my relationship with Musa and now she's put Musa in a spell that can only be broken if I kill that witch. Oh…how I hate her so much. Nobody knows this, but I actually used to date her. I dated her in high school when we were 16. And that was before I knew she was evil. She wasn't a villain back then but I knew she had a dark aura. I regret it. I honestly didn't know that she was evil until I went to Red Fountain. That's when I discovered that she is evil and she's in a group called the Trix. I never told Musa about this coz I forgot to. I mean, I always tried to forget it coz I feel disgusted dating that witch so I totally forgot about her. But now that I have to kill her, I am more than happy to.

I need to save the love of my life. Musa. I love everything about her. I don't care if I get hurt in this mission, as long as Darcy gets killed and Musa's safe.

I'm in Red Fountain at the moment, putting my Red Fountain uniform on. I'm wearing the new one which is Navy blue with the magenta gem in the middle. I do like this one better than the old one. (Riven's wearing the new RF uniform in season 6). My hair is the same and I got some of my weapons out. My new weapon is a magenta boomerang but I decided to bring my magenta sword as well. I might need two weapons to defeat Darcy. And of course, the others are coming. My friends are getting dressed at the moment and then we will go in one of the space crafts to go to Alfea to pick the girls up. Ms. Faragonda said that she has a portal that can make us go there but it's only enough for one person. So we have to go in the spacecraft to go there.

I came out mine and Helia's room. "You all ready?" I asked. Everybody nodded. We left our rooms and went in the spacecraft. When we reached Alfea, the girls hugged their boyfriends and went in the spacecraft.  
"I hope the darkness realm's not a scary place" Flora said.  
"It is going to be a scary place coz Darcy lives there and you could tell that it's a horrible place coz of its name" Helia explained.

"I'm going to be a bit weak in that realm" Stella frowned.

"Why cupcake?" Brandon asked with an annoying grin. God, I hate it when he smiles. It's so annoying. Especially when his girlfriend does the same back to him.  
"Coz I need light everywhere I go" Stella replied.  
"Don't worry Stell. We got sirenix and it's a very powerful power" Bloom smiled.

"It's only good underwater!" Stella screeched. "It's useless anywhere else!"  
"It isn't that bad. I mean, it is quite powerful" Tecna said.

"Well I do like the clothes we get" Stella smirked. This is such an annoying conversation. Why the hell are they talking about powers when we are on an important mission? We need to save Musa. Musa's their best friend. After thirty minutes of hell, we finally reached the planet. I was very impatient. I want to get this over with. After that, Musa and I can be together happily. I've always wanted it to be like that. The darkness realm is pretty much…black.  
"Why is everything black around here?" Bloom wandered.

"It is the darkness planet" Sky replied.  
"This place is sooo dull! I think it needs a splash of colour!" Stella smiled.  
"Can you please just stop talking about that crap and get on with this mission? We need to be faster" I snapped.

"Relax Riven. We do want to save our friend but being angry and grumpy about it isn't going to help" Sky explained.  
"Fine but could we go faster and not get distracted by the planet's colour?" I grumbled. Sky and the others nodded. I think they finally realised that we are in a mission and we need to hurry up. I then thought about Darcy. Wasn't she killed when we were in the crystal caves a few months ago? That confuses me. She should be dead by now. Musa killed the Trix a few months ago when she destroyed the hourglass thing. Wait…the Trix said that if Musa destroys the hourglass, they will be dead. But you can't really believe what the Trix says. I think by destroying the hourglass, it makes them…stronger.

"Guys, didn't the Trix die a few months ago?" I asked. Everybody gasped. "When Musa destroyed the hourglass?"

"Yes! Oh my god!" Stella shouted.

"Did they come back from the dead or only Darcy did?" Flora asked.  
"I think by destroying the hourglass…it makes them stronger" I answered. Everybody had a horrified expression. "We need to kill Darcy…and not fall into any of her traps" Timmy said.

Everybody agreed. We carried on walking past the black all around us. There were dead trees and dead plants. That's why Flora's nearly unconscious. The darkness made Stella weaker. Stella and Flora isn't good being in here. They're not feeling well. We stopped when we saw a cave.  
"T-t-this must b-be D-D-Darcy's c-cave" Aisha stammered. It looked very scary…to them. Not to me. It was very dark so you couldn't see a thing.  
"I will make some light so that we could go in the cave" Stella said weakly.

"No Stell. You're not feeling well so I will make some light with my dragon flame. Fire does have light" Bloom explained and made a fire ball. It was very light. It's been 10 minutes walking in this dark cave. The cave ended and we reached into the forests. Suddenly, Bloom's fire ball disappeared.  
"Oh no! Why did the fire ball disappear!" Stella screamed. Despite her being weak, she's still loud and alive. I decided to complain coz she's way too loud.  
"Be more quiet next-"

"I see that you're here…" a voice whispered. Everybody shook in fear. That's so lame.  
"Darcy! I know it's you so come out wherever you are!" I shouted.

"Who are you to demand me to do stuff for you?" Darcy asked. Suddenly, everything around us was become light. The sky was light blue with the clouds. I can now see the green trees which were black and dead. Everything is normal. It doesn't look dark anymore."  
"You better say 'thank you' for making it easier for you to see!" Darcy said with a wicked grin. I saw her in front of me.  
"No thanks. I'm perfectly fine" I grunted. This is the chance. I can kill her just about now.

"Take the curse off of Musa and we'll spare you're life" I demanded. Then…Darcy burst out into laughter.  
"Why would I do that?" Darcy laughed. I glared at her. "Coz of this"  
I ran towards her and attempted to stab her but she dodged.

"You think I don't know that you're going to kill me? Well I'm going to tell you that I do know!" Darcy yelled and threw one of her spells at us.  
"Digital cage!" Tecna shouted and a green cage-like thing appeared around all of us.  
"Way to go Tec!" Aisha said and gave Tecna a thumbs up.

"It won't last long…" Tecna said.

"Don't worry. We'll sort that out!" Bloom grinned. "Winx! Sirenix!"  
After the girls transformed, they started attacking Darcy. Stella and Flora ended up getting hurt first and their boyfriends went to help them. This is what's slowing us down.  
"Dragon kick!" Bloom yelled and attempted to kick Darcy with her powers but failed. She ended up crashing onto some trees. And of course, Sky went to help her. I thought she was a powerful fairy. Darcy was now aiming at me.  
"Oh Riven…did you miss me?" Darcy smirked.

"Huh…not really" I smirked back. Darcy fired a spell at me but I blocked it with my sword. Suddenly, Tecna and Aisha hit Darcy on her back.  
"Take that!" Tecna and Aisha cheered and high-fived.

"Or…take this!" Darcy screamed and fired a very powerful spell at them which made them fall to the ground, unconscious. Bloom, Stella and Flora were getting up and ready for another fight but Darcy mumbled another spell which made them drop to the floor. She is a powerful witch. Well, she is one of the Trix. They are very powerful but I don't like to think they are.  
"So it's just us now" Darcy said, approaching me.

"No it isn't!" the specialists yelled.

"Oh what pathetic losers" Darcy said and knocked them to the ground.

"Why did you do it Darcy? Why did you put that stupid curse on us?" I asked. Darcy looked at me in the eyes. I immediately looked away. I definitely don't want her to hypnotize me.

"Ok it starts with…" Darcy started with an evil smile.

"I'm listening" I mumbled as she walked around me. I need to know. If I know why she put that curse on us, then I can maybe stop her doing all of this and hopefully, she won't do it again. Then again, if I kill her right now, she won't be doing it again. I hope she isn't expecting me to do it. I quickly pulled out my sword and ran it on her body. She got a big and deep cut on her stomach. It was bleeding very badly. Darcy looked at me and closed her eyes. She then fell to the floor. That was it. I did it. Finally. I know she won't be doing anything evil again, but I still don't know why she put that curse that made me forget Musa and love someone else. Oh well. At least I can be with Musa now.

Suddenly, bright blinding lights appeared. I smiled when I saw the figure coming out of it. I saw the person I love the most…Musa.  
"Musa" I smiled. She's okay now. That's all that matters. She was in her sirenix outfit with her sparkly wings and her hair in a high ponytail. She looked at me and grinned. I can't believe she's here! How did she get here? I killed Darcy a second ago and Musa just arrived. I mean, the curse breaks if I kill Darcy or maybe even hurt Darcy. That witch was behind me, dying. She should never had done any of those things so she could still be alive by now. Musa was about to approach me but then…I felt something cold go straight through my stomach. I looked down at my stomach. My own sword was going through my body. Blood streamed down it.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter although I think it's bad. There will be a lot going on in the next chapter and it will be better than this one. This story is nearly done but there is going to be about another 3 chapters after this. Did Riven get stabbed? What will happen to him in the next chapter? Find out soon :) Plz review! xxx I will post the next chapter soon. :) **

**WinxMusa-SpecialistRiven-4ever, you're an awesome writer. I love you're stories and thanks for liking some of my stories as well. You're awesome! xxxx**


	24. Chapter 24: Dead or alive?

**Back to the start**

Chapter 24: Dead or alive?

Musa was about to approach me but then…I felt something cold go straight through my stomach. I looked down at my stomach. My own sword was going through my body. Blood streamed down it. I looked up to look into Musa's eyes. Her eyes showed fear. I turned around to see Darcy pulling out the sword and laughing evilly. She was the one who stabbed me. How come she is still alive? I felt weak and I began to lose my consciousness. Musa was running towards me.  
"I love you Muse" I whispered and fell to the ground. I slowly closed my eyes…

"RIVEN! NO!" I heard Musa scream, and cry. I can't feel my body anymore. I opened my eyes coz I felt Musa's presence. She was kneeling down and a flood of tears ran down her eyes and cheeks. I felt like crying too. Is this how it ends? The winx and specialists were still injured and they can't help us. All I needed to hear was that Musa's safe, and happy. I thought about all of the things we've been through together. I love those moments when we were children. I still think Musa's my best friend but she's also my soul mate. I hated seeing her cry. It made me feel even weaker.

"RIVEN!" Musa cried as she shook my body. "I love you" She whispered. I finally heard those three words from her. I was about to close my eyes coz I was losing my consciousness, but then…I saw Darcy with the same sword she used to stab me, aiming it at Musa. With all my strength, I pushed Musa out of the way so Darcy stabbed me again.  
"NO!" I heard Musa scream. I winced in pain and before I knew it…I lost my consciousness. I closed my eyes…as long as I knew Musa was okay coz I saved her.

**Musa POV**

"NO!" I screamed. It felt like my heart stopped beating! Riven pushed me out of the way so that I didn't get stabbed, but instead, he got stabbed…again. I was shocked of what Riven just did. He sacrificed his life for ME! I've got to kill Darcy, for him. She killed the only person I love the most. She took my happiness away from me. I've got to get rid of her for good. I love Riven. I need to fight for him. I looked at Riven, who was lying on the ground. He looked so lifeless. It made me feel broken. I was far too weak to fight but I knew that Riven was weaker. I don't want him to suffer any more pain. I have to make that witch pay. I stood up and looked at Darcy.

Darcy was threw the sword away.  
"Pathetic" Darcy mumbled and turned around to see me.

"Well, well…are you looking for trouble pixie?" Darcy asked with an evil smile.

"No I'm killing the trouble" I said. I raised my hand and shot a spell at Darcy, knocking her to the ground. Wow! That was easy. It must've been easy coz Riven already stabbed her a while ago. My eyes wandered around and I looked at my friends and their boyfriends. They're all injured and I think they're unconscious. I approached them to check on them but suddenly felt pain in my back.  
"You won't win coz you're all alone!" Darcy shouted. She's right. I have no chance winning against her.

"You're right Darcy…" I started. "But you hurt the person I love the most so you have to pay for that!" I screamed and hit her with a spell causing her to hit the wall very hard. She whined a bit and fell to the floor. She quickly got up.  
"Let's fight in a different way" Darcy smirked and used her powers to make a dark purple sword. I picked up Riven's sword. I need to try to fight like him. He's amazing at sword fighting and he's taught me how to use a sword a couple of times. Darcy's sword is more powerful than Riven's but I know that I can win. I might win.

Darcy and I ran towards each other in full speed. I need to do it for Riven. I clashed my sword with Darcy's. It made irritating sounds. I clenched my teeth and fought harder. I need to win this. I need to! I quickly kicked her leg so she tripped. Darcy growled and stood up.  
"Oh pixie you're never going to win" Darcy smirked and looked at Riven who was still on the floor. He was still moving and breathing so that's okay. I just hope I can defeat Darcy faster so that I could go to Riven faster. He really needed help. My eyes started watering again when I saw Riven. His eyes were now half closed; his hand was on his wounded stomach. I was too distracted that I felt I a very strong kick to my stomach. I slid on the hard floor roughly and winced. It hurts so much.

"Well, let me tell you a quick story" Darcy smiled evilly and walked around.

"But before I do that, I need to keep Riven alive at the moment since he is about to die" Darcy pointed to Riven and cast a spell that will make him stay alive for another few minutes. I was kind of grateful for that since Riven was about to die if it wasn't for that spell. But she must have done it for a reason.

"I don't need to hear it" I hissed and placed my hand on my stomach that hurts.

"Oh yes you do! Remember Riven…when you and I used to…you know" Darcy smirked wickedly and faced Riven. She was now talking to him. Riven was still in pain. But when I heard Darcy say that she and Riven used to do something, it made me angry a bit.

"Please Darcy. DON'T" Riven said calmly and glared at Darcy.

"What do you mean?" I asked Darcy which made her turn around to face me.

"Riven and I used to date each other" Darcy smirked. I was shocked. What? Riven? Date? I was speechless at the moment. That cannot be true! Riven loves me, not Darcy.

"Riven is this true?!" I questioned Riven. Riven looked like he hesitated to answer my question at first but then he nodded weakly. I can't believe it! Why would MY Riven date Darcy? Well…she did say they USED to. But the thought of it made me disgusted. I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

"Musa, I can explain-"

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU DATE HER?!" I screamed and was about to get up but then dark energy shot me.

"Musa. It's true but-"

"But? But? You don't need to say that puppy dog! As soon as I kill her, you will be mine" Darcy smiled.

"Musa, listen to me," Riven said weakly, "I used to date her in high school when we were sixteen but I didn't know that she was an evil witch back then"

"Oh pixie, we started dating before I cast that curse on you both. I dated him when you were dating him" Darcy said. I didn't know who to believe! I definitely can't trust Darcy but I'm not sure if I trust Riven. Darcy said that they used to date and Riven admitted that they did. But who can I trust? He dated DARCY! It's unbelievable. I don't think I trust him anymore.

"Oh no! The spell on Riven is fading!" Darcy giggled evilly. I growled. That's not funny. I was still trying to decide if I can trust Riven. Should I believe his story or Darcy's story? Suddenly, it started to rain. The rain was warm but there was a lot of water.

"Looks like you're on my side pixie. You're loser of a boyfriend has two minutes before he dies" Darcy explained. I gasped. I finally made my decision. What was I thinking? Of course I trust Riven! I've known him since I was three. He is also the love of my life. I love him. I can't let this witch take everything away from me. I then saw some purple smoke around me. I've been spelled! That's why I nearly got on Darcy's side. I stood up furiously and charged at Darcy, holding my sword tightly. I ran on the puddles that were caused by the rain, and it made my clothes and hair wet. I have to win this. I have to. Riven only has two minutes. I thought about those times when Riven taught me how to use a sword properly. I was a bit bad at first but then I was fantastic at it…because of Riven. I have to do it for him and my friends.

Darcy's eyes widened. I bet she's shocked that her spell didn't work. She didn't even have time to pick up her sword. She was about to blast me with a spell, but then I pushed the sword in her body. It went straight through her heart. She deserved that for ruining our lives. She has to suffer the pain in her heart. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. She dropped to the floor with a loud thud and the water splashed from her sides. I wiped some of the water that was on my forehead. I finally did it. Blood turned the puddles red. Red all over…

I then saw my friends waking up. They were confused.  
"Guys…" I smiled. But then I remember Riven. Oh my god! Riven!

"Riven!" I shouted and ran towards him. I placed his face on my lap and shook him.

"Riven…please wake up! Please tell me that I came to you in time!" I cried and shook him harder. Tears fell from my eyes. He has to be okay. He HAS to be! The rain that dripped from my forehead landed on his forehead.

"RIVEN!" I cried even louder.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading this story and liking it. But…will Riven survive? Is he okay or did he die? Find out in the next chapter! I will post the next chapter soon. Please review xx :) **


	25. Chapter 25: the miracle

**Back to the start **

Chapter 25: The miracle

**Musa POV**

"Riven!" I shouted and ran towards him. I placed his face on my lap and shook him.

"Riven…please wake up! Please tell me that I came to you in time!" I cried and shook him harder. Tears fell from my eyes. He has to be okay. He HAS to be! The rain that dripped from my forehead landed on his forehead.

"RIVEN!" I cried even louder. Why wasn't he waking up? I was in time right? I brought my face closer to him. The others approached us and gasped.

"Riven…I love you. You have to be okay" I whispered as tears ran down my cheeks. I was crying a lot. The tears dropped on his suit. I then watched as my tears slid down his suit and reached his wound. I looked up and shook him more.

"NO! NO! YOU'VE GOT TO BE OKAY!" I cried and hugged Riven. I love him more than anyone else. I've known him for a long time and I want to be with him forever. My best friend has to be okay. This isn't the ending to our love story! I don't want it to end like this. I thought we're going to live happily ever after but it doesn't look like it.

"RIVEN!" I screamed. I felt a tap on my shoulder but I just ignored it.

"Musa, you have to let him go now" Aisha whispered. Her voice was full of sadness. Everybody was crying now. I could hear sobs, sniffles and the drops of rain.

"Guys…could you leave me alone for a moment" I sobbed.

"Okay Musa. We won't be far away" Bloom told me and they all left.

I focused my eyes on Riven again. I cupped his cheek with my hand. His head was still on my lap and his magenta hair was wet.  
"Please Riven…come back to me…I love you" I whispered and lowered my face so that it was inches away from his. I pressed my lips on his lips and kissed him. I pulled away and looked at his wounds. Blood was everywhere. All red.

"NO!" I shouted and lied down on the cold floor. I leaned my head against his chest and cried even more. It was so quiet around here and all I could hear was the rain. I closed my eyes and started humming. I didn't like the silence. I hummed a song called how long will I love you by Ellie Goulding while crying. Riven saved me…he's my hero. I need to be with him. My humming lasted 60 seconds and then I burst out in tears again.

"Riven…please come back to me!" I cried and buried my head on his chest. I held a bit of his uniform tightly and let the tears come out. I then heard a gentle voice saying 'Shh…'.

I felt someone's hand stroking my back. I didn't even want to look up coz I was shocked.  
"Musa…it's okay…Shh…" I heard someone soothed. I looked up and a huge grin appeared on my face.  
"RIVEN!" I screamed and pulled Riven for a big hug. Oh my god! My Riven's awake!

"Hey Mu-" I cut him off when I crushed my lips into his. I love Riven so much and I want to be with him forever. Riven responded and pulled me closer. We pulled away. I hugged him once again and let tears escape my eyes.  
"Muse why are you crying?" Riven asked as he stroked my back.

"Coz I thought I was going to lose you" I sobbed and pulled away to look at him.

"You nearly died Riven, and I blamed myself coz you were the one who saved me. It's a miracle that you survived" I cried and looked down. Riven smiled and wiped my tears.  
"I did it coz I love you" Riven said with affection in his eyes. I smiled and laughed.

"I love you too Riv but how did your wounds heal?" I asked and looked at his wounds that have disappeared.  
"I think it's coz you hummed and you don't have a spell to heal me but your humming cured me since you did it with love and it was basically a spell" Riven explained.  
"How do you know I hummed when you were dying?" I asked. Riven leaned closer to me and pecked me on the lips.

"Coz I can listen to your heart" Riven whispered with caring, sweet eyes. I smiled at him and we shared another passionate and long kiss until somebody interrupted us…  
"Guys! Can't you stop kissing for now?!" Stella whined and ran towards us with the others following. Me and Riven pulled away and sighed in frustration.

"You okay bro?" Brandon asked and wrapped his arm around Stella's waist.  
"Yea…" Riven said and looked at me. "…I am now"

"We're glad that you're okay" Nabu smiled.  
"And are you okay Musa?" Flora asked me. I nodded and smiled.

"We better get going" Bloom said. We walked past Darcy and I stopped. I looked at her and frowned. No, I can't feel guilty. It's just that…I stabbed her right through the heart. That must be painful. Riven noticed that I stopped so he went to me.  
"Muse I know your feeling guilty but think about it. She tried to kill us!" Riven explained.  
"Your right. I just hope she doesn't come back" I told him and looked at him.

"She won't" Riven assured me and we walked back to the spaceship. Riven and I decided to talk.  
"So Riven…you and Darcy used to date when you were sixteen?" I asked.

"Yes Muse, I'm sorry that I did. I didn't know that she was going to be evil" Riven frowned.  
"It's okay Riv. I forgive you and I trust you" I grinned.

"By the way Muse…you know when we did…you know, did you get pregnant?" Riven asked with a nervous and scared look. I giggled and shook my head.  
"Don't worry Riv. I'm not" I laughed.

"Muse…I'm not worrying. Do you think I don't want to have a child with you?" Riven questioned. I nodded a bit.  
"Muse, I don't mind it if you are pregnant" Riven smiled. "Well…if you don't mind"

"Riven…are you gonna leave me if I do get pregnant?" I asked.  
"NO! HELL NO! How could you ever think that?!" Riven said dramatically.  
"Well I just thought you would. Maybe you're not ready for it?" I said.  
"I am if you are" Riven laughed.  
"I am ready for it" I giggled.

"I haven't graduated from Ref Fountain yet" Riven said.  
"Well when we graduate form our colleges, we'll hopefully be together…forever" I grinned ad hugged Riven.  
"Thanks for saving me Musa" Riven whispered.  
"Thanks for saving me as well" I whispered back and snuggled up to him.

"So are you sure you're not pregnant?" Riven asked.  
"I'm not sure…" I replied.

**Hey guys! Sorry that it's a few days late! I've been very busy and I post a chapter for two of my stories at the same time so It's harder. I hope you liked it and I know it's very boring at the moment but it'll get better. Do you think Riven will marry Musa? Find out soon! Please review! xx**


	26. Chapter 26: Marry you

**Back to the start**

Chapter 26: Marry you

**I just want to say that I will be writing the next chapter on ****Wednesday**

**Musa POV**

"So are you sure you're not pregnant?" Riven asked.  
"I'm not sure…" I replied. "But if I am, I would be sick in the mornings"

"Do you want to spend your entire life with me?" Riven questioned.  
"Of course I do Riv!" I smiled and kissed him on the lips quickly.  
"I never thought that we would be together at the end coz we were great best friends" Riven said.

"We've been through a lot together and I hope we'll be together forever" I smiled.

**A month later...**

I've finally graduated from Alfea 3 weeks ago! It has been a wonderful experience in Alfea and I'm happy about everything. I'm on a fantastic fairy stage and I'm a powerful fairy just like my friends, the Winx. Riven and I have been a lot closer than usual and I'm happy with our relationship. Today I'm going to a ball in Domino. I'm in Melody at the moment and I'm putting my dress on. It's a princess ball I'm going to so many people will be wearing princess gowns and suits. I can't wait to go there and see the Winx. Ever since we've graduated from Alfea, we haven't seen each other again. I do miss them a lot but I miss Riven the most.

The ball will start at 7:00 pm which is in an hour. I've already showered so all I need to do is do my makeup and hair. My gown is red, it's quite big and it's strapless. It reaches my feet and I'm wearing red heels to match it. The red gown has diamond gems at the top part and it goes down the dress perfectly. I curled my hair and let it down and I put my bangs to the side. I placed a red tiara in my hair that had red rubies on it. I applied a bit of powder since I didn't need much. I also applied black eyeliner, mascara, a light coloured eye shadow, and finally red lipstick which is the same colour to my dress. I also put a red necklace on and dangling ruby earrings. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I was ready.

I'm going to be dancing with Riven so I'm really excited about that. I'm not sure if Riven's looking forward to it since he's terrible at dancing but I'm going to teach him. I went to Domino and walked inside Bloom's castle. It's beautiful and big. I spotted Bloom and Sky in the other side of the castle, opposite to me. I decided to greet them. There were people everywhere with gowns and suits. I think it's going to be hard getting pass them. Riven isn't here yet coz I couldn't see him. I'm not even sure if my Winx friends are here yet except Bloom. I then spotted my winx friends with their boyfriends, approaching Bloom and Sky. Wow, they're all here…but where is Riven? He should be here if all of the specialists are here. I walked through the crowd and suddenly felt someone's hand grab my wrist lightly.

I turned around and this person pulled me close to him.  
"Riven…" I smiled and looked at him.  
"You were thinking that if the specialists are here, I should be here too" Riven smirked.  
"How did you know that?" I asked, surprised that he can read my mind.  
"I just do" Riven chuckled.

I just smiled at him and looked at him. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt under a black suit. He wore black trousers and a red tie that's very similar in colour as my dress.

"You look beautiful Musa" Riven smiled that heart melting smile. I blushed and looked away.

"You look quite handsome Riv" I grinned and kissed him on the cheek.  
"This is my kiss…" Riven whispered. I didn't understand what he meant but then I felt soft, warm lips on mine. Now I get it. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his arms on my waist. I responded and pulled him closer. After about a minute, I decided to pull away since I didn't want people watching us. Well…it's too late for that since a lot of eyes were staring at us. Riven saw me blushing so he pulled me out of the crowd to the corner of the castle.

"Wow that was so embarrassing in front of them" I blushed.  
"Yea we got too carried away I guess" Riven said with an embarrassed look.  
"You know that we have to go back in there to dance" I reminded him.  
"I can't dance" Riven scoffed. I walked towards him and held his hand.  
"I'll teach you" I said and pulled him towards me. "So this is how you do it…"

**Riven POV**

I was watching Musa teaching me how to dance. Damn, I wasn't paying attention coz I was too busy staring at her. She's so beautiful tonight. And it was cute when she blushed. I think I want to see her blush again. I pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips, again. I couldn't stop it. She's so irresistible. And I loved that watermelon flavoured red lipstick she was wearing.

"Mmm…water…melon" I said in between the kiss. Musa pulled away and giggled.  
"You didn't say that before" Musa laughed.  
"That was coz those idiots were staring at us" I hissed. Musa pulled me towards her and kissed me. This time, I deepened the kiss. We finally broke apart a few minutes later.  
"Ok now we're going to dance like I showed you" Musa smiled.

"Uhh…sorry Muse I wasn't paying attention" I laughed nervously.  
"Damn you Riven" Musa said but then laughed. "I will have to teach you on the dance floor"

As the music played, Musa pulled me to the dance floor and started showing me how to dance. This time, I did pay attention. After a while, I got the hang of it.  
"I know how to dance now Muse, thanks" I grinned and danced with her. I did more of the dancing than her now. While I was dancing, I stared at her beautiful eyes. Musa hasn't noticed yet. I'm ready. I'm gonna do it once we've finished dancing. I've already told the others about it and they helped with it too. I need to make it special. Musa finally noticed and smiled. I spun her around and pulled her back to me. Then…the music changed into a slow one. Musa leaned her head on my shoulder and I didn't mind it.

We carried on dancing to the music and I looked at the others. They all smiled and gave a thumbs up. I also told them not to tell Musa that they helped me do the thing since it wouldn't be special. I wanted to make it special. We finally finished dancing and I'm ready to do it.  
"Can we go outside?" I asked. Musa nodded and we went outside. It was beautiful outside. The stars were so bright, there were flowers and lights. The lights kind of looked like something called Christmas. Well, I found out about that in America. The lights were shining brightly and I saw Musa smiling.  
"It's so beautiful" Musa grinned. We were in the garden with lots of decorations. We then reached the gigantic water fountain. There was water coming down. Musa loved it.  
"So amazing…" Musa said and touched it. She then looked at me. Yes, I'm ready.

"I know somebody who is amazing" I grinned.

"And that person is the most beautiful, kindest, and intelligent woman I know" I continued. Musa listened to me and smiled. I held her hands in mine.

"Musa, we met when we were so young. We were best friends and we wanted to stay like that forever but then you had to move. I was so devastated when I found out about that. I thought that we were going to be together forever. And then ten years later…we met each other again and reunited. But it wasn't the same. We weren't best friends anymore, we were lovers. We ended up being together again but then what happened in America, we got separated. I was heartbroken and I don't want to be separated from you again" I explained and looked into Musa's eyes.

"I want to be with you forever coz I love you. You're the most important person in my life and I would do anything for you. I love everything about you and I want us to be together" I smiled.

I kneeled down and pulled out a small box out of my pocket. I opened it to reveal a platinum ring with rubies on it. Musa's eyes widened.

"You're beautiful and you're the music in my heart. Musa, my love, will you marry me?" I asked nervously.

**I hope you liked it. Find out what happens next in a few days. I will be going on a holiday and I will be writing the next chapter on Wednesday. Sorry about that but please keep on reading and thanks for reading. I am updating The Hate and Love dilemma the same day as I'm going to update this. **

**I will be writing a new story soon once I've finished this one and the other one. Thanks again and plz review! :) xx**


	27. Chapter 27: Our newborn twins

**Back to the start**

Chapter 27: Our new born twins

**Riven POV**

I kneeled down and pulled out a small box out of my pocket. I opened it to reveal a platinum ring with rubies on it. Musa's eyes widened.

"You're beautiful and you're the music in my heart. Musa, my love, will you marry me?" I asked nervously. Musa's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Musa squealed in happiness and jumped into my arms. Suddenly, everybody came out and started clapping and cheering.  
"Congratulations!" I heard people scream. I slipped the ring on Musa's finger and looked at her. She smiled and then pushed her lips on mine. Phew! I thought she might reject it but she didn't so I'm so happy coz of that. I love my Musa so much and I want to be with her forever. She's so important to me and I'm happy that we're going to be together. We pulled away and smiled. I carried Musa in the air and spun her around whilst laughing. Musa looked into my eyes and hugged me.

"OH MY GOSH!" Stella screamed and ran towards us. "Congrats!"

I laughed. I know the others already knew about it but they were still shocked. The others walked towards us and congratulated us. All of the other people also congratulated us. I looked at Musa and she was smiling. She was so happy and I'm glad that I can make her happy.

"Riv" Musa whispered.  
"Yea?" I asked. Musa grinned.  
"You've made me the happiest girl alive" Musa whispered and kissed me on the lips again.  
"Aww…so cute!" Stella and Flora squealed and the winx hugged Musa.

"Well done bro!" Brandon and Helia smiled and patted me on the shoulder.  
"I actually thought she would say no then!" Sky teased and I gave him a glare.  
"Shut up Sky. You know she would say 'yes' coz we've been through a lot together!" I snapped.

"Thanks Riv!" Musa smiled and put her arms around my neck after she pulled away from her friends.

Well, everything ended great! Musa and I danced, I proposed to her, and she said yes, so everything's fantastic! Musa and I are going to buy a house soon in Melody since that's where we want to live. Sky and Bloom are going to live in Domino, Helia and Flora are going to live in Linphea, Brandon and Stella are going to live in Solaria and Timmy and Tecna are going to live in Zenith. Aisha is going to live in Andros and Roy is living there too. We promised to see each other once a week in our gang of 12 people. I still wish that Nabu came back but he might not. Aisha and Roy isn't a couple but people say that they might be soon.

Mine and Musa's wedding is in a few months so everybody's looking forward to it. I'm finally happy with my life. I am with Musa, my childhood best friend and I never thought that we would be married in the future. It just happens and I love it.

**Musa POV**

Today's our wedding day! I'm so excited. I've been waiting a long time for this and now it's finally happening! I can't believe it! The wedding is going to take place in Melody. Riven and I already bought a house in Melody and I'm in it right now. I am in mine and Riven's room, getting ready for the big day. I've already bought a wedding dress and it's the most beautiful one ever! The Winx are going to come here in a few minutes and a hairstylist and make up professional are going to come with them. I've just had a shower and I put my robe on. I just can't wait until the ceremony starts! Riven is with the guys somewhere in Melody. They are also getting ready.

I sat down on a chair and looked at the mirror. My hair was dripping wet. Then, I heard the doorbell. I sprinted to the door and the Winx came in with a makeup professional and a hairstylist.  
"Girls!" I squealed.

"Musa!" They all screamed and pulled me into a big group hug.  
"Hey guys" I laughed and pulled away.  
"We've got the bridesmaids dresses!" Stella grinned, holding a dress in her hand with some shoes and some accessories. The other girls were holding their dresses too.  
"But I'm the most special one in the wedding coz I'm the maid of honour!" Stella smiled and all of us laughed and rolled our eyes.

"Musa and Riven are the important ones in the wedding coz they are the ones who are getting married!" Aisha laughed. I let everybody in and closed the door behind me.  
"Meet Jade, your hairstylist…" Stella introduced me to Jade. "…and meet Shannon, the makeup professional"

I smiled and took a seat in front if the mirror.

Two hours later…everything was done! Stella, Bloom and Flora were wearing red dresses that reached their knees and they had a magenta ribbon and bow around them, and Tecna and Aisha wore magenta dresses with red ribbons and ties around them. They all looked perfect! They had matching heels and accessories to go with it. I, on the other hand, wore my beautiful wedding dress. My dress is a mermaid style wedding dress with some small bling going down it. It's strapless and the skirt part is a bit ruffled. The skirt is long at the back so it's very beautiful; I love it. It's perfect.

"Oh my god Musa! You look stunning!" the girls squealed. I giggled. My hair was in a neat up do that had curls. My fringe was tucked to the side and there was a bit of curled hair on the sides that were down. I had red ruby lipstick on and light purple eye shadow with a bit of white glitter. I was also using black eyeliner and mascara.

"You're so beautiful sweetie!" Flora smiled. I got my veil and put it on. The veil was very long at the back and it covered my face at the front. I added some accessories like a diamond necklace and a diamond tiara and to match it all I put on some diamond dangling earrings. I put on a pair of diamond high heels and I was ready.

"Are you ready Musa?" Stella asked. I nodded nervously. I was very nervous. We went to the wedding venue and it was beautiful. We were having an outdoors one so there was lots of beautiful flowers around and the decorations were white, red and magenta. I was about to walk down the aisle with Riley's dad. Riley is Riven's close cousin. My dad passed away so I can't walk with him but I wish I did though. I miss him so much but I can't cry now. Today's the most important day of my life.

"Are you okay?" Riley's dad asked as we were about to walk to the aisle.  
"Yea…I'm just so nervous" I managed a smile and we walked. There were over 100 guests there staring at me and smiling. The Winx and Specialists were at the front. And then I saw…Riven. I smiled when I saw him. But then his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open when he saw me. I giggled a bit and hugged Riley's dad when I reached there. Riven smiled at me with his heart warming smile.

"You look beautiful Muse" Riven whispered quietly. Nobody heard except for me coz I have sonar ears. I smiled again as if saying 'thank you'. And then the priest started talking. I have been staring at Riven's eyes the whole time. I love him so much. He is the one. The perfect one.

**Riven POV **

I must be the luckiest man alive! Musa's so beautiful. How do I deserve her? I was too distracted by her that I didn't listen to what the priest was even saying. But then Musa said 'I do'. That broke me out of my thoughts.

"Do you Riven take Musa to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do" I replied and slipped the ring on Musa's finger.

"You may kiss the bride" The priest smiled. I wrapped my arms around Musa and brought her down a bit. I kissed her softly on the lips and everybody started cheering and clapping.  
"Oh my gosh! This is Sooooo romantic!" Stella squealed.

"This is amazing" Brandon smiled. Musa and I pulled away and giggled. I carried Musa in my arms bridal style and then ran. Flower petals were thrown at us and music was playing. Everything was going amazingly! I'm glad I could be with the one I love the most.

"Riven" Musa giggled. We were now sat down.

"I love you" Musa smiled.

"I love you too Musa. I'm so lucky to be with you" I grinned.  
"I'm lucky to be with you" Musa whispered and we shared another passionate kiss.

"Musa, I never got to say this, you're dress is amazing!" Stella smiled as she ran towards us with the other following her. Musa giggled.  
"Oh my god, Brandon, you have to propose to me soon!" Stella whined and Brandon laughed.  
"You're perfect for each other" Flora smiled. I leaned my forehead on Musa's forehead.

"Yea we are" Musa and I said together.

**9 months and 2 weeks later…**

"Riven! I'm going to kill you if you don't come in here!" Musa screamed through the hospital doors.  
"Oh god" I gulped and looked at the Winx and Specialists.  
"Riven you've got to go in there!" Bloom demanded.  
"Yes! Musa needs you!" Sky muttered.

"No way am I going in there! Did you see Musa? She was absolutely angry and loud!" I whined.

"Are you scared?" Brandon asked which made everybody laugh.  
"Shut up Brandon! You're going to be in this situation too soon!" I snapped.

"RIVEN!" Musa screamed. Flora then came out of the room looking terrified and worried.  
"Riven, I just went in there and Musa was in a lot of pain. Please go in there. Don't you want to see your daughter and son when they're born?" Flora asked in the kindest way possible.

"Yes I do want to see but Musa's furious!" I groaned.

"Riven, she needs you. If you love Musa then go in there and face all of those angry yells. If you don't love her then stay here with us" Helia explained. No, I can't let Musa go through it herself. Looks like I have no choice.

"Fine" I grunted and went in the room.

"M-Musa?" I gulped. Musa looked at me with those angry eyes and then her eyes calmed down.

"Please Riven I need you" Musa sobbed which made me run to her side right away.

"I didn't mean to yell like that I'm sorry" Musa cried and frowned.

"Hey it's okay…I'm sorry" I smiled a bit.

"It hurts so much!" Musa winced.

"Okay get ready to push more" the doctor said. Musa grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I'm so happy that Musa and I are having babies. It's been a while and today was the day that our twins are going to be born. I was so excited and Musa was too. Musa screamed loudly and squeezed my hand harder. It hurts a bit but I didn't care, as long as I'm there for her.

I heard a baby crying. I saw the baby that was on the doctor's hand; she was beautiful.  
"Okay now you need to push more for your son" the doctor told Musa and Musa screamed and pushed once more.  
"Finally" the doctor smiled, holding our son.

"Riven…did I do it?" Musa asked weakly. I nodded and pecked her lips quickly.

"You did it Muse" I smiled. Musa smiled as well and laughed. The doctor brought our baby girl back a few minutes later. She was wrapped in a small baby pink towel. The doctor gave my daughter to Musa and I looked at her. Then the doctor came back holding a baby boy who was wrapped in a baby blue blanket.

"She's beautiful Riv" Musa smiled and looked down at our baby girl.  
"Just like you" I grinned. "She has your blue eyes…"  
"And your magenta hair" Musa finished and kissed our baby's forehead.

"He's handsome and cute" I smiled holding our baby boy.  
"Just like his father" Musa giggled and looked at both of our babies. We had a twin's boy and girl.  
"And he has your dark blue hair and my violet eyes" I explained.

"What should we name them?" Musa asked.  
"I don't mind as long as it's a beautiful name for our baby girl and a cool name for our baby boy" I replied.  
"How about…Melody, for our baby girl?" Musa questioned.  
"Yes…Melody it is" I grinned. Melody is small and beautiful. She's mine and Musa's daughter.

"And Lyric for our baby boy" I smiled and looked down at my son in my arms.

Musa was okay now but she was still sitting on the bed. The doctors left the room so it was just me, Musa and our twins.

Suddenly, the Winx and Specialists barged in.  
"Oh my gosh!" Stella screamed.  
"They're beautiful" all of the girls squealed.  
"They look like both of you" the guys said.

"Congrats guys!" Bloom and Sky cheered.  
"They are cute and unique" Tecna and Timmy laughed.

"This is Melody and he is Lyric" Musa explained.  
"Isn't it amazing? You get a boy and girl each. They look similar coz they're twins" Aisha said.  
"Yea…double the trouble" I scoffed and everybody laughed.

"Can I hold Melody?" Stella asked. Musa nodded and gave Melody to Stella carefully.  
"Brandon! I need to have twins!" Stella whined. She looked at Melody and made baby sounds.

"Yes Stell whatever you want but I'm not the one who decides whether we get twins or not" Brandon said.

"Hey bro, do you wanna hold Lyric so that you know how it feels like to have a kid?" I asked Brandon.  
"Yea since Stella wants one soon" Brandon laughed and I gave Lyric to him.  
"Aww…they're so cute. Musa, Riven, can we have them and you make more yourself?" Stella asked.

"NO WAY! I had to go through hell to give birth to them!" Musa screamed and everyone laughed. Soon, everybody wanted to hold the twins so we let everybody hold them one by one. Everybody left two hours later to leave Musa and I with our new born twins.

I was sat on the bed next to Musa. I was holding Melody and Musa was cradling Lyric in her arms.  
"They are perfect Riv" Musa smiled.  
"Yes they are. We're gonna raise them together" I said.  
"You know what? It was worth the pain. We got something special from it" Musa laughed. I nodded.

"Promise to be with me and the twins forever?" Musa asked.

"Yes. Forever. I love my family" I smiled and kissed Musa on the lips. Then, the twins started crying.

"Oh great" Musa and I sighed and laughed.

It's true. I love my family more than anything in the world and I promise to be with them forever.

**Phew! The end! Finally! I hope you like this chapter and enjoyed the whole story. Thanks for the reviews and support! This is the last chapter meaning this story is done so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks again for reading and plz review! Tell me if you liked this story or not! **

**I am going to start writing the Stella and Brandon story once I've finished 'The Hate and Love dilemma' unless you want me to start it now! If you want me to start the new story now, then tell me in the reviews for The Hate and Love dilemma. Thanks again for reading! :) **

**There will be another story after the Stella and Brandon story and it will be another romantic story but I haven't decided which couple I should do it about xx**


End file.
